


Интервью

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Однажды мистера Грейвза попросили дать интервью в магическую газету. Правда он не рассчитывал на то, что это интервью перевернёт всю его жизнь.





	

** Глава 1. Интервью **

 

Несмотря на раннее время, глава отдела магического правопорядка, мистер Персиваль Грейвз, был уже на работе и просматривал за чашкой кофе требующие внимания бумаги. Эта особенность приходить на работу раньше подчиненных служила поводом для многочисленных слухов и домыслов среди следователей и мракоборцев, работающих под его началом. Некоторые почти не сомневались в том, что он вообще не уходит домой, а живет в здании конгресса. Конечно, никто не решался высказывать предположения на эту тему при мистере начальнике, полагая, что не стоит играть с огнём. И конечно, Персиваль знал про эти слухи, но они вызывали у него только усмешку.

 

Его внимание привлёк изящный конверт с тиснёным гербом в виде горгульи и аккуратным логотипом магической газеты «The New York Ghost». Взмахом палочки Персиваль вскрыл письмо, содержание которого оказалось совершенно неожиданным:

 

_ «Уважаемый мистер Грейвз, мы получаем довольно много писем с просьбами о том, чтобы вы, как авторитетный волшебник из МАКУСА, осветили ситуацию, в которой сейчас находится магическое сообщество Америки. Нам очень важно знать истинное положение вещей и донести эту информацию до простых магов. В связи с этим мы бы хотели, чтобы вы дали небольшое эксклюзивное интервью нашей газете. _

_ С уважением, Эвелин Вэст, The New York Ghost» _

 

«Вот уж глупости какие. Может, мне ещё каждому из них одеяло подоткнуть?» — подумал Персиваль и смял письмо, которое вспыхнуло и сгорело, оставив в напоминание о себе только горстку пепла.

Внезапно через трубу внутренней почты в кабинет залетела бумажная птичка, повисла над рабочим столом и голосом президента Пиквери строго объявила: «Мистер Грейвз, прошу вас явиться в мой кабинет». После этого послание эффектно рассыпалось бумажным конфетти по всему кабинету, следы от которого тут же испарились. Персиваль возвёл глаза к потолку — на его взгляд, вся эта зрелищность была излишней.

Через пять минут он уже стоял перед мадам Президент, которая показалась ему как никогда серьёзной:

— Мистер Грейвз, — начала она, — я знаю, что вы получили запрос из газеты. Я тоже получила письмо с просьбой об интервью с вами. — Президент показала уже знакомый конверт с гербом в виде горгульи. — И, предвидя вашу реакцию, я хочу подчеркнуть, насколько важно для нас это интервью.

— Это несерьёзно. А у меня много работы, которую никто за меня не сделает, — возмутился было Персиваль, но Пиквери подняла руку вверх, отсекая все возражения.

— Интервью позволит нам успокоить население. Сейчас, когда в магическом сообществе назревает паника из-за действий Гриндельвальда, нам как никогда нужно, чтобы кто-то развеял все сомнения. И кто, как не вы, больше всего подходит для этой миссии?

— Я думаю, что мадам Президент справится куда лучше меня, — стоял на своём Персиваль.

— Мне могут не поверить, именно по этой причине. Мало кто поверит, что ко мне можно подобраться внезапно, ничего не согласовывая и не оговаривая, и большинство решит, что вся эта статья написана по заранее составленному плану. Вы выглядите более доступным, и именно вы отвечаете за нашу безопасность. Не забудьте упомянуть в интервью, что нет никаких причин для паники. И хватит со мной спорить, — мадам Пиквери поджала губы, — это приказ. Ваша встреча с мисс Вэст назначена на сегодня в шесть вечера в отеле Уолдорф-Астория. Советую подготовиться и обдумать все вероятные вопросы и ответы на них.

 

Персивалю не нравилась эта, на его взгляд, абсурдная и бесполезная идея, но приказу мадам Президент пришлось подчиниться, и в назначенное время он был в отеле. В холле его встретила миловидная девушка, которая не скрывала своего восторга от встречи с ним:

— О, мистер Грейвз! Меня зовут Эвелин Вэст, — представилась она, протягивая руку, и Персиваль понял, что ему не приходится нагибаться, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо. — Вы и представить себе не можете, какая для меня честь брать интервью именно у вас! Вы знаете, я и поверить не могла, когда получила это задание…

Вэст… Не самый известный репортёр — Персивалю редко встречались в газете небольшие заметки её авторства — и не самый опытный, судя по тому, как неуклюже она пыталась скрыть волнение за бесконечной болтовнёй, то и дело цепляя и накручивая на палец прядь светлых волос, отчего казалась ещё более нервничающей. Она, и вся эта ситуация в целом, раздражала его, уставшего и недовольного навязанной обязанностью.

 

— Давайте начнём, — предложила девушка, доставая небольшой блокнот и перо, когда они расположились за столиком в ресторане отеля. Персиваль не доверял репортёрам. Никто не знает, какая часть их записей дойдёт до читателя неизменной, а что будет извращено в угоду редактору, гонящемуся за сенсациями. Возможно даже, что в конечном итоге от его реальных ответов совсем ничего не останется. — И сразу, если вы не против, перейдем к самой волнующей теме. В данной ситуации всем магам Нью-Йорка очень интересно, что же предпринимает МАКУСА для обеспечения их безопасности.

— Если вы говорите о ситуации с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, то можете поверить, мы предпринимаем самые серьёзные меры, чтобы обеспечить максимальную безопасность. — Меньше всего Персивалю хотелось обсуждать вопрос, который был его постоянной головной болью, с кем-то, не имеющим к делу никакого отношения.

Лаконичность его ответа несколько расстроила репортёра, но та не сдалась и немедленно атаковала его следующим вопросом:

— А вы сотрудничаете в этом деле с британским министерством магии? Они ведь тоже весьма заинтересованы в поимке такого опасного террориста.

— Конечно, мы поддерживаем связь по этому вопросу.

— И каковы же ваши общие успехи? — Мисс Вэст явно рассчитывала на что-то большее, но снова столкнулась с нежеланием Персиваля давать развёрнутые ответы.

— У нас есть некоторые зацепки. Думаю, что в скором времени нам удастся выйти на его след.

— Несмотря на ваши успехи в этом деле, магическое сообщество обеспокоено угрозой раскрытия нашего мира не-магам из-за действий Гриндельвальда. Что вы думаете по этому поводу? Нам действительно следует опасаться? — перешла в наступление мисс Вэст, но Персиваль был невозмутим.

— Никаких поводов для волнения нет. У МАКУСА всё под контролем, мы достаточно подготовлены к тому, чтобы защитить магическое сообщество и не допустить повторения салемских событий.

Мисс Вэст предложила сделать небольшой перерыв и заказала себе травяной чай. Персивалю показалось, что она ожидала от интервью чего-то другого.

— Вы что-нибудь будете? Чай? Может быть, вино? — спросила она.

— Ничего. Благодарю, но я пока ещё на службе, — сухо ответил он.

Когда домовик стал наливать чай в чашку, резкий пряный аромат окутал всё вокруг. Персиваль поёжился — травяные сборы не внушали ему особого доверия, а запах так и вовсе оставлял желать лучшего.

— Давайте продолжим, — насладившись своим чаем, вернулась к теме встречи мисс Вэст. Персиваль утвердительно кивнул. — Мы остановились на том, что нам, как вы говорите, совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. Скажите тогда, что вы думаете о Гриндельвальде?

Персиваль ждал этого вопроса. Слишком больная тема для всего конгресса, как бы мадам Президент ни ругала англичан за упущенную возможность поимки опасного мага, сами они могли оказаться в точно такой же ситуации, и, как глава отдела магического правопорядка, он понимал это лучше всех.

— Гриндельвальд опасен не только своей силой, но и тем, что не чурается любых способов достижения своих целей. В данный момент наша главная задача состоит в том, чтобы поймать и обезвредить его. Мы следим за обстановкой, но никогда нельзя быть слишком бдительным. Поэтому мы также принимаем сигналы от наших граждан — если увидите что-то подозрительное, незамедлительно сообщите об этом в МАКУСА.

— Почему вы считаете его опасным? Речь идёт о слухах про его увеличивающееся могущество или вы думаете, что он психически нестабилен? — в голосе мисс Вэст появился интерес.

— Мы не можем исключать ни один из этих факторов, — строго ответил Персиваль. Он подозревал, что интервью сведётся к теме личности Гриндельвальда, и то, что его подозрения подтвердились, ему совершенно не нравилось. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ужасно устал — видимо, сказались ежедневные переработки и напряжённые встречи с мадам Президент на предмет обсуждения этого самого Гриндельвальда.

— Как вы считаете, мистер Грейвз, сможете ли вы справиться с Гриндельвальдом, если вам выпадет такая возможность? — Вэст, похоже, задалась целью взбесить его.

Персиваль начинал понимать, что разговор обернётся тем, что департамент магбезопасности МАКУСА в очередной раз будет выставлен некомпетентным и не способным на какие-либо адекватные меры по защите магического сообщества. Пора положить этому конец.

— Интервью окончено, — сказал Персиваль и резко поднялся, но ноги отказались повиноваться, и он рухнул обратно на стул.

«Что происходит?» — подумал он, чувствуя, что говорить уже не может. Двигаться с каждой секундой становилось труднее. Мисс Вэст довольно ухмылялась, и ему показалось, что все присутствующие в ресторации в этот момент смотрят на него с такой же улыбкой. Внезапно чья-то рука коснулась плеча и голос, полный непонятной ему радости и напускной заботы, произнёс:

— Мне бы очень польстило, если бы вы смогли ответить на этот вопрос, мистер Грейвз. Но я понимаю, сейчас вам трудно говорить. Прошу, не переоценивайте свои возможности. В любом случае вам бы не удалось справиться со мной даже будь вы в состоянии сражаться.

Без сомнения, этот голос принадлежал Гриндельвальду. Хоть они с ним и никогда не встречались, но Персиваль понял это, как и понял то, что затея с интервью с самого начала была ловушкой. Внутри всё похолодело, мир вокруг словно покрылся полупрозрачной пеленой, голос Гриндельвальда звучал так, словно между ними была стеклянная стена. Затем всё вокруг закружилось, выцвело, а затем и вовсе почернело.

 

Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя в плохо освещенном довольно большом помещении, больше всего похожем на заброшенный склад. Персиваль был связан и подвешен за крюк к балке под потолком. Кисти рук были обездвижены, что не оставляло возможности использовать жестовую магию.

— Наконец-то вы проснулись, мистер Грейвз, — раздался из темноты уже знакомый голос. — Мне не терпелось узнать побольше о главе отдела магического правопорядка, и я бесцеремонно воспользовался вашим состоянием, чтобы украсть и посмотреть все эти увлекательные воспоминания о работе в МАКУСА. Знаете, я ожидал, что ваша жизнь окажется интересной, но в вашей памяти сплошная бумажная работа и выполнения поручений мадам Президент. Кто-то действительно всё ещё считает вас одним из самых сильных волшебников Америки при таком образе жизни? Похоже, после войны вы даже в задержаниях ни разу не участвовали. — Обладатель голоса медленно выходил из сумрака, и его фигура постепенно обретала всё более чёткие очертания. Вскоре Гриндельвальд предстал перед ним во всей красе, одетый изысканно и с лоском — в точности как одевается Персиваль. В точности…

— Вы не можете… — выдохнул Персиваль и испугался того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос.

— Почему нет? — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся. — Или вы собираетесь помешать мне сделать это?

— Вас вычислят! — От самообладания Персиваля не осталось и следа.

— Думаете? Мистер Грейвз, я достаточно хорошо изучил ваше поведение, к тому же, представьте себе, но я уже провёл несколько дней в вашей роли. В самом сердце МАКУСА. Это было так захватывающе! И, к сожалению для вас, никто даже не заметил подмены. Честно говоря, меня это удивило, и в то же время это так грустно. — Гриндельвальд покачал головой и сделал несколько взмахов в воздухе палочкой необычной формы. Черты лица стали меняться, и перед Персивалем предстало его отражение — тёмное и наполненное злобой.

— Что скажете? — Гриндельвальд подошёл вплотную, чтобы Персиваль мог лучше рассмотреть своего двойника.

Тот почувствовал злость на себя, на своё бессилие и на то, что не был достаточно внимателен, в результате чего угодил в глупую ловушку. Но сильнее всего внутри кипела ненависть к Гриндельвальду. Эта ненависть сжигала Персиваля изнутри и побуждала действовать. Резким движением он ударил головой в лицо своего двойника.

— Ого! — Гриндельвальд отшатнулся, явно не ожидая такого от пленного мракоборца, и наставил на него палочку. — А вы, оказывается, полны неожиданностей, Персиваль. — Потирая ушибленную скулу, он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Персиваль переносит пыточное проклятие. — Знаете, сначала я хотел воспользоваться оборотным зельем, но когда у тебя мало времени, достать в Америке ингредиенты довольно проблематично. К тому же в мои планы не входит оставлять вас в живых. — Он улыбнулся и опустил палочку за момент до того, как Персиваль потерял бы сознание от боли. — Если мне понадобятся ваши воспоминания, я снова вас навещу, но как только вы перестанете приносить пользу, могу гарантировать — вы будете умирать медленно и мучительно. Ах да, я приготовил для вас подарок, но… Любопытство — это тоже пытка. Надеюсь, вы в постараетесь насладиться своими последними днями, Персиваль.

С этими словами он исчез. Свет в помещении тоже погас, Персиваль остался один в темноте. Он пробовал убедить себя, что это ещё не конец, что ему удастся найти выход и сбежать, но в глубине души он знал — живым он отсюда не выберется.

 

** Глава 2. Иголка в стоге сена **

 

После поимки Гриндельвальда прошло уже несколько дней, а расследование пропажи главы отдела магического правопорядка зашло в тупик. Когда мадам Президент только организовала операцию по поиску мистера Грейвза, с помощью специального отслеживающего заклинания на карте города удалось определить район в пригороде Нью-Йорка, где располагались заброшенные склады закрывшейся фабрики. После того как отряд мракоборцев прибыл на место, в одном из зданий нашли множество следов, указывающих, что внутри держали как минимум одного пленного, не исключено, что именно Грейвза. Эта информация обошлась МАКУСА дорого — при проверке склада погибло несколько магов, попавших в заботливо расставленные Гриндельвальдом ловушки. После этого мракоборцы стали осторожнее, но все найденные ниточки рано или поздно обрывались так же, если не худшим образом, оставляя расследование в тупике, и поиск можно было считать проваленным, а заклятия и ритуалы поиска молчали, словно и не существовало никогда мистера Грейвза.

Поисковыми операциями руководил молодой, но подающий надежды Джерри Роквилль, изо всех сил пытающийся выслужиться перед мадам Президент, ведь в отсутствие мистера Грейвза должность исполняющего обязанности начальника отдела магического правопорядка манила почти всех мракоборцев. Джерри, высокий, широкоплечий и полагающий себя хитроумным, был в числе тех, кто, несмотря на неопределённость судьбы мистера Грейвза, сразу сбросил его со счетов, и в своих мечтах уже занимал желанную должность, а то и кабинет директора департамента.

Последние несколько недель дались отделу магического правопорядка особенно тяжело — после «работы» Гриндельвальда осталось множество сфабрикованных и незакрытых дел, которые требовали особого внимания и проверки. К тому же в поисках мистера Грейвза участвовала большая часть мракоборцев, а вся бумажная работа легла на плечи нескольких свободных от участия в этом балагане человек.

Неразбериха и хаос передались и другим ведомствам и отделам МАКУСА, вынужденным мириться с неожиданно для них возросшими мерами безопасности, тщательным досмотром и идентификацией каждого волшебника, работающего в конгрессе или решившего его посетить.

Сразу же после поимки Гриндельвальда мадам Пиквери провела экстренное совещание с теми, кто видел обстоятельства его ареста собственными глазами, в ходе которого запретила разглашать факт его проникновения в МАКУСА под видом мистера Грейвза. Для всех Гриндельвальд был пойман в ходе запланированной операции, во время которой и пропал без вести Персиваль Грейвз. Хоть это и оставалось официальной версией, слухи всегда имели свойство распространяться быстро, и буквально через несколько дней большая часть сотрудников обсуждала в кулуарах вероятность причастности уважаемого мистера Грейвза к преступлениям мистера Гриндельвальда в Америке. Некоторые, ссылаясь на секретный источник в отделе магического правопорядка, пытались отстоять эту версию и убедить коллег в том, что Грейвз на самом деле был ярым сторонником самого опасного волшебника современности и желал обрести невиданные силу и власть, став его правой рукой.

В какой-то момент всё дошло до абсурда и даже некоторые их тех, кто был в курсе настоящего положения дел, стали задаваться вопросом, а не специально ли подстроено это исчезновение, чтобы замести следы? И стоит ли продолжать поиски, если мистер Грейвз на самом деле предатель?

 

***

 

Безусловно, мадам Президент знала обо всех слухах, которые обсуждались в МАКУСА, и о скептических настроениях среди мракоборцев. К сожалению, такого развития событий она не могла предвидеть. Пусть это всего лишь глупые сплетни, и Персиваль Грейвз никогда бы не поступился своими идеалами, но происходящее могло привести к опасным последствиям. К тому же она уже почти сама верила тем слухам, что утверждали, что Перси нет в живых.

Такие мысли ложились на сердце мадам Пиквери нелёгким грузом. Да, она была виновна в том, что вовремя не заметила подмены, хотя хорошо знала Персиваля. Лучше, чем кто-либо в конгрессе. Сейчас трудно это представить, но каких-то пять лет назад у них всё было по-другому, и они не называли друг друга «мистер Грейвз» и «мадам Президент». Но хорошее имеет гнусное свойство заканчиваться самым печальным образом: они расстались с глубоким чувством обиды друг на друга, а позже, когда пришлось работать вместе в конгрессе, договорились о том, что в работе не должно быть ничего личного. Только дела и ничего более.

Серафине казалось, что даже получить известие о смерти Персиваля было бы куда лучше, чем оставаться в страшной неопределенности. Без него расследование двигалось с большим трудом. В такой непростой ситуации Перси наверняка смог бы дать полезный совет, подсказать, как поступить. Но его не было, и нужно было действовать самостоятельно. Как бы ни было печально, но, похоже, что удача и время не были их союзниками, и с каждым днём надежды на возвращение Перси становилось всё меньше.

 

***

 

Пытаясь оправдаться перед самой собой и хотя бы мысленно загладить свою вину перед Персивалем, Серафина старалась настроить себя на то, что мракоборцы обязательно смогут его найти.

Настойчивый стук в дверь оторвал мадам Президент от её мрачных мыслей, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, в кабинет бесцеремонно ввалился полный мужчина, одетый по последней моде магического сообщества. Он злобно посмотрел на Пиквери. Его и без того угрюмое лицо в этот момент выражало, казалось, всю ненависть к окружающему миру.

— Это возмутительно! — взревел он. — С чего вы вдруг решили, что ко мне можно применять подобные меры?! Меня смеют проверять на входе, как третьесортного преступника!

— Успокойтесь, мистер Норбери, — ровно произнесла Президент, — это теперь обычные меры безопасности, стандартные для всех волшебников, которые желают войти в здание.

— Почему это я должен проходить какую-то идентификацию личности?! — не переставал возмущаться мистер Норбери, брызжа слюной.

— Дополнительная проверка связана с деятельностью Геллерта Гриндельвальда в Америке, и вы, как никто другой, должны понимать, что обеспечение безопасности магического сообщества — наша главная задача. Даже я прохожу эту процедуру каждое утро, когда прибываю в конгресс, — ответила Пиквери, с трудом подавляя желание выставить его из кабинета. — У вас какое-то дело ко мне?

Услышав вопрос, мистер Норбери одарил мадам Президент неприязненным взглядом, откашлялся и рявкнул:

— Я требую, чтобы вы подключили все силы конгресса для поиска моего племянника!

— Мистер Норбери, мы делаем всё возможное. Наши лучшие мракоборцы ведут поиски по всему Нью-Йорку. — Серафина удобнее расположилась в кресле.

— Значит, работайте лучше! Знаете, что? Вы не только не состоялись как президент, вы чуть не раскрыли нас не-магам. Многие чиновники в конгрессе недовольны вашей работой! — проорал Норбери, а затем наклонился, и его тон стал угрожающим: — Уж поверьте мне, я в силах устроить вам веселую жизнь. Если не хотите в скором времени попрощаться со своей должностью, найдите моего племянника! — С этими словами он резко развернулся, и наконец-то покинул кабинет, не преминув хлопнуть дверью на прощание.

Серафина вздохнула. Она чувствовала себя очень уставшей. Визит мистера Норбери был неизбежен, ведь ситуация, в которую попал Персиваль, а также неприятные слухи, ходившие в конгрессе, портили имидж столь авторитетного человека, как свойственник мистера Грейвза, считающегося одним из самых значимых чиновников в МАКУСА, бывшего в курсе экономических связей с магическими сообществами всех стран мира, и знакомого с другими, не менее влиятельными людьми. Вот только на самом деле ему не было никакого дела до своего племянника и его дальнейшей судьбы.

Серафину не волновали угрозы Норбери в её адрес — и не на таких находили управу. Сейчас самой главной задачей для неё было найти Перси, а вот живым он будет или нет, возможно, зависит именно от её действий. Похоже, что дать ответы на вопросы и помочь выйти хоть на какой-то след может только один человек. Это крайняя мера и риск, на который мог бы пойти только Перси, и сейчас, в такое трудное время, придётся делать его работу самой.

 

***

 

Тюрьма для особо опасных волшебников выглядела внутри так же угнетающе, как и снаружи: тусклый свет ламп в коридорах и железные двери, исчерченные самыми разными видами рун, стены, которые словно хранили в себе всю боль и безумие заключённых.

Находиться здесь было неприятно, хотелось как можно скорее покинуть здание.

Мадам Пиквери знала, что в этом месте никто не может ждать ничего хорошего, и поэтому была уверена, что с Гриндельвальдом здесь обходятся именно так, как он и заслуживает.

— Всё готово к допросу? — спросила она у начальника тюрьмы.

— Да, мадам Президент, но вы уверены, что… — Он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Что вам не нужна помощь? Любой из наших ребят с радостью…

— Благодарю за предложение, но я думаю, я справлюсь, — ядовито ответила Серафина, надеясь, что действительно сможет всё сделать правильно. — К тому же со мной будут наши лучшие мракоборцы.

— Как прикажете, мадам. Мы всё подготовили, веритасерум введен, так что мы можем быть абсолютно уверены в том, что он будет говорить только правду, — произнёс начальник тюрьмы и открыл перед ней дверь, услужливо придержав створку.

 

Допрос проходил в небольшой, но, в отличие от тюремных коридоров, хорошо освещённой комнате, в центре которой стоял небольшой стол. За ним сидел Геллерт Гриндельвальд, в целях безопасности абсолютно обездвиженный, но с любопытством посматривающий на присутствующих. В комнате также находилось несколько мракоборцев, которые должны были обеспечить защиту Президента в случае, если что-то пойдёт не по плану.

Серафина собралась с мыслями и вошла в комнату.

— О, мадам Президент. Я не ждал вашего визита, но мне приятно, что вы решили лично почтить меня визитом. — Гриндельвальд лукаво улыбнулся.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, я думаю, вы прекрасно понимаете, зачем я здесь, — холодно ответила Серафина.

— Конечно. Но я думал, что вы пришлёте кого-нибудь из своих бездарных псов. Даже мистер Грейвз меня абсолютно не впечатлил — в английском министерстве есть пара человек поинтереснее.

— Как вы проникли в МАКУСА? — Серафина предпочитала придерживаться заранее составленного протокола, чтобы никто не заподозрил личного интереса.

— Это же очевидно. Мистер Грейвз любезно предоставил мне свой облик, и это вызвало у меня неподдельный интерес к исследованию устройства конгресса. Вы понимаете, его работа такая тяжелая, а вы даже ничего не заметили. Неужели вы совсем не цените самого сильного мракоборца своей страны… Зачем же вы так с ним?

— У вас есть союзники в МАКУСА? — Серафина предпочла проигнорировать рассуждения Гриндельвальда о значимости Грейвза для конгресса.

— А вы как считаете? Могут ли у меня быть какие-то союзники, особенно в таком заведении, как ваше? При всём уважении, я могу назвать таковым разве что мистера Грейвза. — Гриндельвальд снова улыбнулся.

— Вы утверждаете, что сотрудничали с мистером Грейвзом? — Почему-то этот вопрос только рассмешил Гриндельвальда ещё больше.

— Знаете, это сложно описать. — Он принял задумчивый вид. — В какой-то мере он и вправду помог мне.

— И где же он сейчас?

— Я бы рад вам помочь, но не могу ответить на этот вопрос, мадам Президент. Я и сам не знаю, где он, — заговорщически сообщил Гриндельвальд.

— Неужели?

— Понимаете, — Гриндельвальд помолчал, будто сомневаясь, следует ли ему сообщать важную информацию, — дело в том, что кто-то похитил мистера Грейвза.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, прекратите ломать комедию. Мне доподлинно известно, что Персиваля Грейвза похитили вы. — В тоне Серафины проскользнули гневные нотки.

— Оу… надо же… — Гриндельвальд изобразил удивление. — А остальные в курсе? Ай-ай-ай, мадам Президент, да вы шалунья, я и не подозревал за вами такого…

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, я повторю свой вопрос. Где сейчас находится Персиваль Грейвз? — Серафина знала, что Гриндельвальд хочет вывести её из себя и прочесть словно раскрытую книгу, но нет, она этого не допустит.

— Знаете, Пиквери, все эти ваши поиски, они бесполезны. Всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена. Я понятия не имею, где он, что он делает, жив он или мёртв.

— Мёртв? Вы подтверждаете, что убили мистера Грейвза? — Серафина заледенела внутри, но не собиралась показывать своих чувств, что бы ни говорил Гриндельвальд.

— Вы же ничего не добились в своих поисках, верно? Никаких следов, свидетелей и улик. В этом случае, боюсь, я могу посоветовать вам начать оплакивать мистера Грейвза. Скорее всего, он уже мёртв. Да-да. Верьте мне, ведь я не могу лгать, меня же заставили выпить сыворотку правды. Так что… — он улыбнулся, глядя Пиквери в глаза, — я и правда не знаю, чем могу вам помочь.

— Я так понимаю, мистер Гриндельвальд, сотрудничать вы не хотите. Ваше право. Уведите заключённого, — приказала она мракоборцам.

Дальнейшее общение с Гриндельвальдом было бесполезно, он ничего не скажет. Возможно, он настолько могущественен, чтобы обойти действие веритасерума и соврать. Но… насколько изначально были велики шансы Перси выжить? Похоже, что продолжать поиски теперь — бесполезная трата времени и сил.

 

***

 

Он очнулся в полной темноте. Где он? Сколько он уже здесь, и как много времени прошло с того момента, как его пленили?

Ни на один из этих вопросов Персиваль не мог дать ответа — он потерял счёт времени, надежду и смысл поиска вариантов побега. Теперь, судя по ощущениям, он был заперт в каком-то ящике. Попробовав шевельнуться, он обнаружил, что руки свободны, а значит, надсмотрщики решили, что он уже умер. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало, ведь скорее всего, он сейчас в заколоченном гробу, который наверняка успели закопать.

Персиваль попытался пошевелиться. Каждое движение давалось ему с трудом, всё тело болело. Кое-как подняв руку, он с замиранием сердца постучал по крышке гроба. К его удивлению звук был звонким. Для полной уверенности он стукнул по стенке, и тут ему улыбнулась удача — он услышал точно такой же звук. Это могло означать только то, что его не закопали, и есть хоть какая-то призрачная возможность выбраться.

Что же делать дальше? Если у него осталось хоть немного магии, нужно постараться сломать крышку, чтобы выбраться из гроба. Собрав все силы, он приложил руки к крышке и начал мысленно перебирать заклинания, которые могли бы взорвать её и попутно не убить его. Пожалуй, Экспульсо. Закрыв глаза и сконцентрировавшись на своей цели, он прошептал магические слова, но ничего не произошло. Персиваль несколько раз повторил попытку, пробуя другие заклинания, но сейчас ему не удавалось ничего из того, что раньше он мог сделать, не прилагая особых усилий. В отчаянии он стукнул по крышке, отчего руку пронзило болью до самого плеча. Что ж, у него ещё есть последний шанс. Он прикрыл глаза, замер, сосредотачивая всю свою магию в единственном желании, и прошептал: «Экспульсо».

Раздался гулкий взрыв, полетели щепки, сверху посыпалась земля. Персиваль осторожно открыл глаза, на месте крышки зияла дыра. С трудом сев, он обнаружил, что упирается головой в низкий земляной «потолок». Гроб, скорее всего, задвинули в нишу склепа, да так и оставили, точно зная, что тут искать не будут. Персиваль огляделся. Выход из ниши закрывала предположительно деревянная заслонка, через щели в которой пробивался тусклый солнечный свет. Выбив её ногой, Персиваль переждал, пока боль немного отпустит, выбрался из ниши и с удивлением обнаружил, что и впрямь находится в склепе. В фамильном склепе своей семьи!

 

Он никогда не любил сюда ходить. Слишком много воспоминаний — личных, болезненных воспоминаний от которых хотелось убежать. Что ж, весьма иронично быть здесь и сейчас, в момент, когда его собственная жизнь находится всего на волосок от смерти.

Двери оказались надёжно заперты, а сил выбить их заклятием уже не осталось. Возможно, ему суждено умереть здесь, рядом со своими предками, уже покинувшими этот мир. В бессилии он опустился у могильной плиты Гондульфуса Грейвза, одного из первых двенадцати мракоборцев Америки, неизменного идеала и проклятия для каждого из семьи Грейвзов, кто продолжал фамильное дело и хотел быть хоть немного похожим на именитого предка. А ведь Персиваль — именно тот, кто старался изо всех сил, терпел невольные сравнения, но так до сих пор и не сравнялся с идеалом. И не сравнится уже.

С ненавистью Персиваль смотрел на плиту того, с кем его сравнивали с самого детства, и тут он заметил интересную деталь — паутина, свисающая с давно погасшего факела на стене, легко покачивалась от сквозняка. Это могло означать только одно: здесь есть другой выход. Персиваль часто слышал, что у его знаменитого предка было секретное убежище, куда вёл тайный ход, но эта легенда всегда казалась ему всего лишь нелепой сказкой, хотя, может быть, теперь это его единственный путь к спасению. В отчаянии он ощупывал каждый выступ на стене, и вот, на самом надгробии Гондульфуса, в углу, он обнаружил небольшую нишу с фамильным гербом. Может быть, это то, что он искал? Он нажал на герб, и часть стены, на которой был расположен факел, с лязгом отодвинулась, открывая уходящие вниз ступени.

Шатаясь от сводящей при каждом шаге всё тело боли и от нервного, физического, а теперь ещё и полного магического истощения, он направился вниз. Путь действительно вёл к секретному убежищу. Магические огни под потолком ярко загорелись, освещая покрытые толстым слоем пыли и паутины книги, пергаменты, колбы… здесь было так много всего, что глаза не знали, на чём в первую очередь остановиться, но сейчас у Персиваля было слишком мало времени — он не знал, сколько он ещё продержится. Наверху гулко стукнула вставшая на место стена, и этот звук вывел его из оцепенения. Нужно было выбираться отсюда как можно скорее.

Как и предполагалось, в убежище был ещё один выход — на старое немажеское кладбище. Выбравшись туда и закрыв проход, Персиваль почувствовал, что силы его окончательно покинули, окружающий мир уже привычно стал терять цвета. Наверное, это и правда конец его истории.

 

** Глава 3. Джон Доу. **

 

Тина в нерешительности стояла у кабинета мадам Президент, наконец она постучала, и, услышав приглашение войти, ловко проскользнула внутрь.

— Вы что-то хотели, мисс Голдштейн? — не отрываясь от своих записей, спросила Серафина.

— Да, мадам Пиквери, не могли бы вы разрешить мне присоединиться к поискам мистера Грейвза?

— Хм… — Мадам Президент пристально посмотрела на Тину. — Не думаю, что вы там будете полезны. Поисковые отряды полностью укомплектованы, другие миссии распределены, в данный момент нам необходимо, чтобы кто-то занимался отчётами. Вы уже проверили документы, которые я вам поручила? Это особо важные дела. Их зачем-то изучал Гриндельвальд, нам нужно выяснить, что он в них искал. И не забудьте, наконец, сдать отчёт по делу Скамандера.

Тина хотела было возразить, что ей просто необходимо участвовать в поисковой операции, но мадам Пиквери опередила её.

— Мисс Голдштейн, я понимаю ваше рвение, но направьте его на выполнение моего поручения и не заставляйте меня жалеть о том, что восстановила вас в должности.

— Да, мадам Президент, — вздохнула Тина.

 

В кабинете отдела магического правопорядка было непривычно пусто. Только Тина сидела за своим столом, заваленным кучей бумаг, и уныло перелистывала страницы одного из отчётов, которые зачем-то понадобились Гриндельвальду. Возможно, он и впрямь что-то искал, но что именно, пока было совершенно непонятно. И, честно говоря, Тине это было сейчас совсем не интересно. Её мысли занимало совершенно другое — складывалось ощущение, что мадам президент намеренно хочет оградить Тину от оперативной работы и посадить её за, как она говорит, важные отчёты, в то время как практически все мракоборцы занимаются по-настоящему важными расследованиями.

— Не грусти, дорогая, я принесла тебе вкусный чай и очаровательные булочки. — Видимо, Тина настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что не заметила, как в кабинет вошла Куини.

— Ты меня напугала… — проворчала Тина.

— Мадам президент снова отказала тебе. Печально, я ведь знаю, как ты хочешь помочь в поисках мистера Грейвза. — Куини заботливо поставила чашку перед Тиной.

— Куини… ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты читаешь мои мысли. — Куини виновато улыбнулась, и Тина тут же простила её. — Иногда мне кажется, что мадам Президент меня ненавидит. Она специально заставляет меня копаться в этих бумажках.

— Прекрасно зная, как ты не любишь бумажную работу.

— Да… — Тина потянулась за булочкой и покрутила её перед собой, внимательно разглядывая. — Ты снова ходила к Джейкобу?

— Конечно, — мечтательно улыбнулась Куини. — Я не могу пройти мимо, ведь Джейкоб такой лапочка. Мы с ним очень мило болтаем… Нет-нет! Не беспокойся, я не выдаю себя! — заверила она сестру. — И, между прочим, он подкинул одну интересную идею.

— Что за идея? — поинтересовалась Тина, пробуя булочку.

— Оказывается, в газетах не-магов иногда размещают объявления о том, что кого-то нашли, и, если родственники узнали этого человека по напечатанным приметам, они приезжают в больницу, чтобы его опознать. Вот смотри, — Куини развернула газету, в которой были обведены красным карандашом несколько объявлений. — Я отметила тут кое-что, и, как мне кажется, описания этих людей чем-то похожи на мистера Грейвза.

— Хм… — Тина заинтересованно просмотрела неподвижные объявления. — Ты знаешь, это очень хорошая мысль. Пожалуй, я проверю их. Раз поисковыми заклинаниями не получается, надо цепляться за любой шанс.

 

***

 

После нескольких неудачных попыток судьба занесла Тину в Пресвитерианскую больницу Нью-Йорка. Врач проводил её к нужной палате, попутно рассказывая историю пациента.

— Понимаете, его нашли в ужасном состоянии на кладбище «Вудлон», я боюсь представить, как он туда попал. Будто из могилы вылез, честное слово.

— Какой ужас! Он здесь? Ох, если это действительно мой дядя, мне бы хотелось увидеть его как можно скорее, — Тина умоляюще посмотрела на врача.

— Конечно, мисс. Было бы очень хорошо, если бы вы его опознали. Проходите. — Он открыл перед Тиной дверь палаты.

На больничной койке лежал крайне измождённый мужчина. Тина подошла ближе, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть и испугалась — да, это был мистер Грейвз, но его состояние было ужасным.

— Узнали? Это он? — спросил доктор.

— Да… он не приходил в себя? Ничего не говорил? — обеспокоенно спросила Тина.

— Нет, и знаете, что самое странное — мы не знаем, как ему помочь. Ни одно лекарство, которое мы ему давали, попросту не действует! Так что давайте-ка, пройдём, оформим документы и обсудим альтернативные методы лечения. — Врач начал что-то записывать в бланке. — Как вы говорите, зовут вашего дядю? Представляете, сколько их у нас? — Он обернулся, но Тины уже не было в палате. — Куда она делась?..

 

***

 

Мадам Пиквери вела очередное совещание мракоборцев, которые отчитывались о своих безуспешных результатах по операции поиска мистера Грейвза. Вдруг дверь шумно открылась и в помещение влетела запыхавшаяся Тина Голдштейн. Что-то в этом мире никогда не меняется.

— Голдштейн, я, кажется, уже дала вам задание! — начала было гневную тираду Серафина.

— Мадам Президент! Я нашла его! — выдохнула Тина.

— Что?.. — опешила Пиквери. Мракоборцы зашептались.

— Мистер Грейвз… Я его нашла, — повторила Тина. — Ему нужна помощь! Скорее!

 

***

 

Он мало что помнил о первых днях пребывания в госпитале. Наверное, это чудо и самая невероятная магия — ему всё-таки удалось выжить. После того, как Персиваль очнулся, первое время к нему постоянно кто-то приходил, расспрашивал о похищении, но он ничего не мог сказать — голова гудела и говорить по-прежнему было трудно. Целители сказали, что Гриндельвальд отравил его неизвестным ядом, который медленно убивал тело, и больше всего их поразило то, как он умудрился выжить.

В больнице Персиваль провёл около месяца, но вылечиться окончательно ему так и не удалось — пребывание в плену, пусть и недолгое, оставило в качестве напоминания множество неприятных последствий. Например, ночные кошмары, необоснованную тревожность, в моменты наступления которой он не мог дышать, и проблемы с применением магии. Впрочем, целители обещали, что магические силы скоро восстановятся, нужно только не перенапрягать себя и побольше отдыхать.

Снабдив Персиваля всеми необходимыми зельями для дальнейшего выздоровления, колдомедики отпустили его домой. Однако, очутившись дома, он стал жертвой приступов тревоги, страха и необъяснимого, но острого чувства недоверия к людям.

 

***

 

Когда он закрывал глаза, пытаясь уснуть, его посещали странные сны, оборачивающиеся ужасными кошмарами.

Однажды даже приснилась Серафина. Между ними всё было по-старому: страсть ещё не угасла, а нежность не превратилась в ненависть и обиду друг на друга.

Она целовала его как прежде, а он ласково обнимал её. Серафина уткнулась ему в шею и неожиданно укусила, но это была не страсть, а ярость, подобная звериной, когда охотник настигает свою добычу. Персиваль взвыл от боли и оттолкнул Серафину. Она была вся в его крови, глаза хищно блестели, рот скривился в подобии улыбки, обнажая острые зубы.

— Серафина? — не веря своим глазам, спросил Персиваль.

В ответ она лишь рыкнула и стала надвигаться на него. Черты лица и тела менялись, на руках появились острые когти, Серафина постепенно превращалась в огромную хищную кошку. В два прыжка она настигла свою добычу и повалила на землю. Персиваль не мог пошевелиться под весом огромного монстра, в которого она превратилась, и ему оставалось только наблюдать, как его убивают.

Огромная кошка оскалила пасть, вгрызлась в его грудь и вырвала сердце. Персиваль всё ещё чувствовал боль, но он понял, что теперь смерть неизбежна.

Вдруг кошка отступила. Её живот начал расти со стремительной скоростью и так же быстро разорвался. Оттуда стали вылезать такие же твари, но размером поменьше. Сотни горящих глаз воззрились на Персиваля и обступили его, из их пастей капала слюна, их голод было не утолить. Они жадно набросились на тело, разрывая его на куски. Некоторые из них дрались за внутренности, кто-то пытался прокусить череп, чтобы полакомиться сочным мозгом.

Персиваль истошно закричал от ужаса и боли и проснулся в холодном поту. Он сел на кровати, силясь вдохнуть, а когда ему это удалось, ощутил сильный холод. Трясущимися руками Персиваль открыл бутылку настоящего ирландского виски — вкус этого напитка нравился куда ему больше, чем любые виды магического алкоголя. Только опустошив стакан до конца, он смог нормально отдышаться и почувствовать себя живым.

 

В дополнение ко всем проблемам, Персиваль получил письмо с требованием явиться в МАКУСА на допрос. Казалось бы, зачем его допрашивать, ведь в этом деле преступник — Гриндельвальд, и, насколько Персивалю было известно, его уже успели поймать. Так зачем всё это нужно? Здесь явно что-то не так, но для того, чтобы разобраться, в чём именно дело, у Персиваля было слишком мало информации — последний месяц он провёл в абсолютном неведении относительно всех произошедших событий, да и сил на их выяснение требовалось куда больше, чем было у него сейчас. Единственный факт, известный ему от целителей, касался яда, которым отравил его Гриндельвальд — неизвестный токсин оказался животного происхождения.

 

С трудом собравшись с помощью верного домовика, Персиваль отправился в конгресс, где его уже ждали. На входе он отметил, что меры безопасности были в разы усилены: проверка палочки, идентификация личности, комплекс чар.

— Рад видеть вас, мистер Грейвз, — сухо поприветствовал его Джерри Роквилль, который должен был доставить Персиваля на допрос.

— Роквилль, — Персиваль кивнул ему. — Не могу сказать, что тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Мне приказано проводить вас для допроса, — уточнил Джерри.

— Спасибо конечно, но я всё ещё помню, куда идти, — Персивалю явно не нравилось такое обращение со стороны подчинённых, но он старался быть вежливым.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы ведь понимаете, что это её приказ? — Роквилль шагал ровно на шаг позади него и держался так, будто Персиваль собирался как минимум сбежать. — Как и то, что это — стандартная процедура, и всё должно быть выполнено в соответствии со сводом правил.

Отстал он, только когда Персиваль вошёл в допросную.

 

Персиваль помнил эти стены и знал, что будет происходить дальше — он сам не раз успешно заставлял здесь говорить тех, кто пытался сохранить свои и чужие тайны, но всё изменилось и теперь допрашивать будут его.

«Быть внимательным, говорить правду, не дать им ввести себя в заблуждение. Выяснить, чего они от меня хотят. Скорее всего, меня в чем-то обвинят. Выяснить, зачем», — судорожно проговаривал он про себя, анализируя ситуацию и следя за тем, как в комнату входят мракоборцы и наблюдатели.

Допрос было поручено проводить всё тому же Джерри, и Персиваль для себя отметил, что этот некогда, на его взгляд, ничем не примечательный волшебник, похоже, использует все шансы, чтобы его заметили. Раньше бы он не придал этому никакого значения, но его паранойя советовала никому в конгрессе не доверять, подозревать каждого, и стремление Роквилля выделиться из толпы вызывало у Персиваля резкое чувство отвращения и неприязни.

— Давайте начнём, — прервал тишину Джерри и поставил на стол перед Персивалем пузырёк с зельем. — Мистер Грейвз, вы прекрасно знаете порядок проведения допроса…

— Неужели вы думаете, что я могу о чём-то солгать? — Персиваль настороженно посматривал на зелье. С недавних пор он не доверял вещам подобного рода. Особенно зельям, которые были изготовлены в конгрессе.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы отказываетесь выпить веритасерум?

— Да. Мне нет смысла лгать на допросе. — Персиваль с вызовом посмотрел на молодого мракоборца.

— В таком случае, нам придётся вас заставить, — холодно произнёс Роквилль. — Напомню вам, мистер Грейвз, что вы находитесь под следствием и сейчас в весьма невыгодном положении.

— Вот как? Из-за чего же я попал под следствие? — удивился Персиваль.

— Мистер Грейвз, нам расценивать ваше поведение как нежелание сотрудничать с нами? — Джерри явно был не намерен отвечать на вопросы, и это казалось Персивалю очень подозрительным.

— Я соглашусь выпить веритасерум, только если во время допроса будет присутствовать мадам Пиквери. — У Персиваля не было никакого основания доверять ни Джерри, ни любому другому мракоборцу, которыми он некогда руководил, однако, он мог доверять Серафине, и это единственный способ хоть как-то себя обезопасить.

— Хорошо… — раздраженно ответил Роквилль и кивнул одному из мракоборцев, который стремительно вышел из комнаты.

 

Через некоторое время он вернулся в сопровождении мадам Президент, явно недовольной тем, что её оторвали от дел.

— Мадам Президент, — Джерри тут же рассыпался в извинениях, — простите, что пришлось потревожить вас, но он…

— Все в порядке, мистер Роквилль, — остановила его Пиквери, не отрывая взгляда от Персиваля. — Можете продолжать. — Грейвз, в свою очередь, так же пристально глядя на Серафину, взял пузырёк, на всякий случай проверил, что тот ничем не пахнет, и выпил содержимое.

— Что ж… — Роквилль несколько растерялся. Как показалось Персивалю, в его планы явно не входило присутствие мадам Президент. — Давайте всё-таки начнём… Мистер Грейвз, опишите вашу версию событий. Каким образом Геллерту Гриндельвальду удалось вас похитить?

— Выполняя задание мадам Президент, я отправился на интервью, с которого уже не вернулся. — Он бросил взгляд на Серафину. — Скорее всего, это была хитро спланированная ловушка. Меня отравили, и я не мог оказать должного сопротивления.

— И как долго вы были в плену?

— Я не знаю. Я потерял счёт времени.

— Мистер Грейвз, Геллерт Гриндельвальд не предлагал вам сотрудничество?

Персиваль догадывался, что рано или поздно его обвинят в пособничестве Гриндельвальду, и вот этот момент настал.

— Роквилль, что ты несёшь? — Он позволил себе показать подступившее к горлу раздражение. — Гриндельвальд похитил меня, отравил и пытал! О каком сотрудничестве может идти речь?

— Тогда как вы объясните, что Гриндельвальд разгуливал по МАКУСА именно в вашем обличии? — невозмутимо продолжал Джерри, который явно добился своей цели.

— Не знаю. Я могу только подозревать, что всё это — часть заранее спланированной операции. — Персиваль понимал, что этот вопрос был задан специально, чтобы дискредитировать его, но поддаваться нельзя.

— Мистер Грейвз, почему никто не понял, что вас подменили?

— Потому что вы идиоты? Мне кажется, этот вопрос нужно задать тем, кто работает в конгрессе. В том числе и тебе, Роквилль.

— Мистер Грейвз, как же вы тогда объясните своё чудесное спасение? — раздраженно выпалил Джерри. Похоже, что Грейвзу удалось задеть молодого мракоборца.

— Мне просто повезло, что меня не закопали, а просто бросили умирать в склепе. Вот и всё.

— Мистер Грейвз!.. — Роквилль хотел было продолжить поток обвинений, но Серафина остановила его.

— Мистер Роквилль, мне кажется, что мистер Грейвз сказал достаточно для того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Я считаю, что допрос можно считать завершенным.

— Как скажете, мадам Президент, — кивнул Джерри.

— И, господа, не могли бы вы оставить нас с мистером Грейвзом наедине? — обратилась Пиквери ко всем присутствующим.

 

Когда они остались одни, в комнате повисла тишина. Некоторое время Серафина и Персиваль молча смотрели друг на друга. Наконец он заговорил:

— Как я понимаю, вы собираетесь повесить на меня пособничество Гриндельвальду.

— В конгрессе говорят многое. Во время допроса Гриндельвальд сказал, что ты с ним сотрудничал. Мы с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что этого не может быть, но многим из тех, кто присутствовал со мной на том допросе, такое развитие событий показалось вполне логичным.

— Значит, я всё-таки под следствием?

— Это всего лишь формальность, мы прорабатываем все возможные версии. Я бы не поверила, что ты можешь быть причастен к делам Гриндельвальда. Но, как видишь, сейчас многое оборачивается против тебя и мы не можем ничего сделать. Твое положение ненадёжно. Сожалею, но до конца расследования ты отстранён.

— Хмм… возможно, это и не самое плохое, что могло произойти.

— С другой стороны, — продолжала Серафина, — наверное, даже и хорошо, что так получилось. В итоге именно мы поймали Гриндельвальда.

— Хорошо, что так вышло? — Перси явно был в ярости от её слов. — Ты не представляешь себе, что мне пришлось пережить. Серафина, мне удалось спастись только чудом, и ты говоришь, хорошо, что так получилось?!

— Перси…

— Именно ты послала меня на эту встречу, и как же ты, Серафина, умудрилась не заметить изменений во «мне»? А теперь я нахожусь под следствием! Я пришлю заявление об отставке. Мне надоели твои игры и сделки с совестью.

Он поднялся и поспешно покинул допросную, и когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Серафине показалось, что пропасть между ними стала ещё больше.

— Это всё ради твоего блага, идиот… — прошептала она.

 

Грейвз сидел за столом в кабинете, который пока ещё считался его. Нужно было собрать все книги и вещи, но как он ни пытался выполнить простейшее заклинание, палочка выдавала только искры. Целители предупреждали, что яд нанёс большой урон магическим способностям и потребуется много времени на восстановление, но он не ожидал такого. Нет, магия никуда не ушла, но с палочкой явно было что-то не так — она не желала выполнять ни одного заклинания. К тому же, похоже, что он истратил на эти эксперименты последние силы, а нужно было ещё добраться до дома.

— Мистер Грейвз? — В дверях стояла удивлённая Тина.

— Тина, что ты делаешь в секторе отдела правопорядка? — в свою очередь удивился Грейвз.

— Меня восстановили в должности… Как вы? — Впервые за долгое время Персиваль почувствовал, что его действительно кто-то рад видеть, но вдруг что-то вокруг изменилось, в голову начали лезть странные мысли, он почувствовал, что не может встать со стула.

— Не так хорошо, как мне хотелось бы…

— Мистер Грейвз, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Нет, пожалуй, пока не нужно. Но… ты можешь себе представить, они меня снова обманули… Здесь, в МАКУСА.

— О чём вы говорите, мистер Грейвз? — осторожно поинтересовалась Тина.

— Я знаю, что меня опять отравили. Это заговор. Определённо заговор. Здесь, в конгрессе есть его люди… — Персиваль стал оглядываться по сторонам.

— Мистер Грейвз… — Голос Тины был полон страха, Грейвз буквально сходил с ума у неё на глазах. — Давайте я помогу вам добраться до дома.

— Да, пожалуйста… — Грейвз посмотрел на Тину, в его взгляде можно было прочесть отчаяние. — Помоги мне отсюда выбраться.

 

** Глава 4. Мистер Грейвз. **

 

Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как Тина впервые увидела мистера Грейвза после его возвращения. Эта встреча произвела на неё неизгладимое впечатление — она была в ужасе от того, что стало с наставником. Тина не могла себе представить, через какие испытания он прошёл, чтобы стать таким.

В МАКУСА уже активно обсуждали слухи о сумасшествии мистера Грейвза и его отставке, но Тина была из того небольшого числа волшебников, которые не могли поверить в такие обвинения, как пособничество Гриндельвальду, безумие и жажда власти. Нет. Она знала мистера Грейвза, пусть не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, что эти сплетни — не более чем попытка отдела магического правопорядка свалить на него вину за свои ошибки.

Тина хорошо помнила, как начинала карьеру. После школы ей повезло устроиться на работу в архив конгресса, где она каждый день украдкой наблюдала за мракоборцами и их лидером, мистером Грейвзом. И однажды она решилась — скопировала список необходимых экзаменов, тщательно изучила требования и зазубрила свод законов, а потом… Потом был короткий и неприятный разговор с мистером Грейвзом, который, изучив табель Ильверморни, оценивающе посмотрел сверху вниз на робкую девушку и вынес вердикт: «Чтобы стать мракоборцем, нужен особый талант и знания. Прости, но я не вижу у тебя ни того, ни другого». Тину очень обидели эти слова, и она решила доказать мистеру Грейвзу, что он не прав. Каждый день она ходила за ним и пыталась убедить в том, что её стоит взять на практику в отдел магического правопорядка. И вот, в один прекрасный день мистер Грейвз сдался и стал куратором Тины, а позже и вовсе взял свои слова назад, ведь, в отличии от многих, он всё-таки разглядел в ней что-то, чего не замечали остальные. Даже в тот момент, когда для всех она облажалась и выдала себя семье Бэрбоунов, когда мадам Президент собиралась её выгнать из МАКУСА, мистер Грейвз настоял на том, что Тина должна остаться в конгрессе. Только благодаря ему Тина осталась, пусть и оказалась снова в архиве, в отделе контроля волшебных палочек. И пусть она выискивала способ восстановиться в должности мракоборца, её благодарности это не уменьшало.

Однако все хорошие воспоминания омрачала память о недавних событиях, когда «мистер Грейвз» без разбирательств и следствия приговорил их с Ньютом к ужасной смерти. Надо было заметить с самого начала, что мистер Грейвз стал более пристрастным, властным и эксцентричным. Тина оправдывала себя тем, что они с ним в то время мало пересекались, иначе она бы точно заметила, и потому считала своим долгом приложить все усилия к спасению наставника.

 

В тот день, когда состоялся допрос мистера Грейвза, Тина была шокирована новостью о том, что мадам Пиквери приняла его отставку с должности и запретила пускать в конгресс. Это было невероятно ужасно и печально, а потом она увидела его и… похоже, что всё это было небезосновательно.

Проводив мистера Грейвза до дома, Тина вернулась на работу, после чего с разрешения мадам Президент принялась не торопясь разбирать документы и вещи, оставшиеся в его кабинете. Аккуратно разложив папки по коробкам, она ловким взмахом волшебной палочки поместила личную корреспонденцию и разные мелочи вроде связки особо заточенных перьев и письменного прибора, подаренного на юбилей, в небольшую шкатулку — не чемодан Ньюта, конечно, но тоже весьма практичная и вместительная штука. Закончив с этим, Тина окинула взглядом опустевший кабинет, и её внимание привлек свёрток на столе: судя по надписям, посылка из Англии. Не удержавшись, она аккуратно прощупала посылку, не решаясь нарушить упаковку. Под слоями мятой бумаги прощупывалась прямоугольная коробка, в каких обычно продавались волшебные палочки.

«Новая палочка? Надо зарегистрировать… Нет. Надо передать её мистеру Грейвзу. Так будет безопаснее», — подумала Тина, и, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, отправила свёрток в шкатулку.

 

Мистер Грейвз жил в одном из самых красивых районов Нью-Йорка — Гринвич-Вилладж, в доме, большие окна которого выходили на оживленную улицу. Поднявшись по лестнице, Тина тихо осторожно постучала в дверь, и та беззвучно распахнулась, приглашая войти в дом.

На входе Тину встретил элегантно одетый эльф, зачем-то достал из кармана жилета позолоченные часы на цепочке, отметил время и утвердительно кивнул.

— Мисс Голдштейн, полагаю?

— Да, — робко ответила Тина.

— Меня зовут Трэвис. Очень приятно. Мистер Грейвз предупреждал, что вы придёте.

— Хорошо, а где он сам? — поинтересовалась Тина.

— Хм… — Трэвис задумался. — Мне кажется, вам не стоит сейчас с ним говорить.

— Но… почему? — удивилась Тина.

— Понимаете, он сейчас… Не в самом лучшем состоянии.

— Но мне нужно с ним встретиться, — настаивала Тина.

— Что ж, если мистер Грейвз вас ждал. Но учтите, увиденное вам не понравится.

Трэвис проводил Тину в большую комнату с камином, перед которым в кресле сидел мистер Грейвз, выглядящий… ужасно. Судя по запаху, он был сильно пьян.

— Тина? Хорошо, что ты пришла… Ты всё проверила? Они за тобой не следили? — заозирался он по сторонам.

— О чём вы, мистер Грейвз? За мной точно никто не следил.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, что они следят, анализируют каждый мой шаг и докладывают ему! Смотри, я даже сжег свою палочку! Ведь она стала его, он овладел ей и забрал мою магию! — Лицо мистера Грейвза в полной мере отображало его безумие.

Внезапно Тина почувствовала, как Трэвис взял её за руку и поспешно вывел из комнаты, откуда немедленно послышались недовольные крики:

— Тина, ну почему же ты уходишь! Ты ведь только пришла!

Домовик привёл её на кухню, усадил за стол и с грустным видом стал наливать чай. Тина сидела молча, уныло уставившись в чашку с чаем. Что же стало с мистером Грейвзом? Он стал безумцем, не похожим на себя самого, но что было самым страшным — она не знала, как помочь ему. Тина чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я не хотел отводить вас к хозяину? — Трэвис тихонько вздохнул. — Сейчас у него не лучшие времена.

— И долго он… В таком состоянии?

— С того момента, как вы привели его после допроса.

— Он говорил, что его снова отравили, но, это же безумие… Я даже не знаю, с кем можно посоветоваться, чтобы ему помочь. — Тина была в полном отчаянии.

— Знаете, у меня есть одна мысль, — вдруг воодушевился Трэвис. — Если вы хотите помочь мистеру Грейвзу, выполните одну мою просьбу.

— Конечно, — кивнула она.

 

***

 

В тот вечер Персиваль безуспешно пытался уснуть, но забыться удалось только под утро. Ему снова снился Гриндельвальд и его чудовищные пытки, без конца повторяющиеся.

— Мистер Грейвз, теперь я — это вы! — постоянно твердил он.

Проснувшись, Персиваль решил пойти в ванную и умыться, но, к его удивлению, из зеркала на него смотрело лицо Гриндельвальда.

— Как такое может быть? — спросил он сам себя.

— Я — это вы, а вы — это я, — ответило отражение.

— Не-е-ет! — закричал Персиваль, сдирая кожу со своего лица. Затем он снова посмотрел в зеркало, и, удовлетворившись результатом, безумно засмеялся.

 

Персиваль снова проснулся — вспотевший, дрожащий, с трудом могущий пошевелиться. Его не покидало чувство, что всё вокруг — всего лишь сон, и на самом деле он всё ещё находится в плену у Гриндельвальда и бредит, медленно умирая.

 

***

 

В назначенное Трэвисом время Тина пришла в дом мистера Грейвза. По заверениям домовика тот оставался в таком же печальном состоянии и щедро заливал его всё новыми порциями дорогого ирландского виски.

Тина печально вздохнула: лишь бы у них получилось. Они с Трэвисом ждали особого человека, который не только разбирался в ядах, но и, как отметил Трэвис, давно знал мистера Грейвза. Помня слова последнего о том, что кругом одни враги, в целях безопасности Тина попросила домовика наложить дополнительные защитные чары, не пускающие в дом людей с дурными намерениями.

 

Неожиданно в коридоре послышались шаги. Тина вздрогнула и обернулась. От входной двери к ним приближался незнакомый ей мужчина.

— Тук-тук, есть кто дома? — насмешливо спросил гость. — Кроме тебя, Трэвис, старый пройдоха, ты дома всегда.

Домовик поспешно увёл их обоих на кухню, чтобы в подробностях обсудить проблему.

— Мисс Голдштейн, знакомьтесь, это — мистер Грейвз. — Тина округлила глаза от удивления, ведь когда Трэвис просил её передать сообщение, он не упоминал имени. Только попросил оставить записку в почтовом ящике заброшенного особняка на окраине города. — Морриган Грейвз, — уточнил Трэвис.

— Честно говоря, я очень удивился, когда получил послание от мисс Голдштейн, — начал свой рассказ Морриган. — Ты знаешь, мы с Перси не так уж и часто видимся, и он на меня в некоторой степени злится по ряду причин. Конечно, я краем уха слышал о том, что с ним произошло, но, как понимаете, в силу обстоятельств, не придаю значения новостям подобного рода. Уж тем более, когда они о таком важном человеке из МАКУСА, — он ухмыльнулся в бороду. — Я думал, он как всегда выкрутится, да ещё и очередную награду прихватит.

— Нет-нет, — принялась разъяснять Тина, — сейчас всё совсем по-другому. Мы никак не можем понять, что с ним творится и почему. В один момент он может быть совершенно вменяем, а в следующую секунду — потерять малейшую связь с реальностью! И всё время повторяет, что за ним следят, что его травят. Да, Гриндельвальд отравил его, но наши целители вывели яд. Неужели его настолько сломала неразбериха, которая творится в конгрессе?

— Постой-ка. Давай подробнее с этого момента. Что за неразбериха?

— Понимаете, из-за всего произошедшего и слухов мистера Грейвза многие считают предателем, а когда он после допроса со скандалом ушёл из конгресса, люди и вовсе все стали говорить о том, что его нужно посадить в соседнюю с Гриндельвальдом камеру, что там ему самое место. — От пересказа сплетен Тина с каждой секундой становилась всё мрачнее. — Знаете, после этого допроса всё и началось, — её голос задрожал, — он начал сходить с ума у меня на глазах.

— Ну-ну… Выпей чаю, дорогая, успокойся. Давай-ка разберёмся по порядку. Из того, что ты сейчас сказала, мне интересен один момент. — Тут Морриган задумался. — Ты ведь знаешь протокол допроса?

— Конечно, — ответила Тина. — Подозреваемому дают веритасерум, чтобы получить максимально достоверные сведения, а потом последовательно допрашивают. Один вопрос — один ответ, чтобы не было возможности уклониться или недоговорить.

— Ага! — Он многозначительно поднял указательный палец вверх. — Ты когда-нибудь слышала, что безумие — это состояние, в котором человек способен разглядеть то, что обычно скрыто от него. Вот ведь занятная штука. Причём, не-маги тоже додумались до этого и теперь старательно изучают.

— То есть, вы имеете в виду, — Тина явно была в недоумении, — что за ним вправду следят и отравили?

— Ты сказала, что всё началось после допроса. Что если в веритасерум действительно что-то подмешали? Есть яды и зелья, которые могут довести человека до галлюцинаций и вызвать состояние безумия. Да и слухи сами по себе не появляются. Кто-то очень сильно хотел его дискредитировать.

— Мне кажется, вы правы, — согласилась Тина. — Скажите, вы сможете ему помочь?

— Есть у меня кое-какая универсальная штучка. — Морриган принялся рыться в своей дорожной сумке. — А! Вот, кстати, принёс специально для Перси. Трэвис, сколько, говоришь, Перси уже не спит?

— Около недели, сэр.

— Плохо. Вот, возьми, давать строго по семь капель раз в день. — Он протянул Трэвису несколько склянок. — Будет спать как младенец. Вот, ещё рецепт возьми. Он простой, сможешь сам сделать?

— Думаю, что да, — сказал домовик, внимательно изучив свиток.

— А теперь, дорогие мои, — сказал Морриган, легко поднимаясь со стула, — ведите меня к моему внуку. Должен же я оценить масштаб трагедии.

— Дорогу до гостиной помните? — спросил Трэвис. — Вы как хотите, а я уже видеть этого не могу.

 

Мистер Грейвз всё так же сидел в кресле перед давно потухшим камином и смотрел в пустоту.

— Ну, что тут у нас? — Грейвз-старший бесшумно подошел к нему и заглянул в лицо. — Перси, говорил я тебе, что это пойло до добра не доведет? То ли дело — шотландский огневиски или веселящая вода. Но нет, тебе ирландского дерьма подавай! Не дело это.

— Дедушка? — Мистер Грейвз с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— А ты кого ждал? Смотрю, ты здесь совсем от рук отбился. Мне на тебя жалуются! Расстроил Трэвиса, напугал эту хорошенькую малышку…

— Дедушка, я не хотел… — Мистер Грейвз будто бы сжался, и смотрел на Морригана исподлобья, словно маленький мальчик, перебивший все банки с ингредиентами для дедушкиных зелий.

Тине, которая наблюдала за всем происходящем из-за угла, всё действо казалось удивительным и нереальным. Здесь и сейчас перед ней творилась неведомая магия: Морриган Грейвз в своё время был легендарным мракоборцем, о его взгляде ходили легенды. Говорили, что он мог заворожить, очаровать и подчинить себе человека. Возможно, что сейчас именно это и происходило на её глазах.

— Ну-ка выпей вот это, — строго сказал Морриган и протянул мистеру Грейвзу склянку с зельем.

— Нет. Я боюсь. Где Элис? — тот казался очень обеспокоенным.

— Перси, послушай, Элис не придёт, если ты не выпьешь это! Давай-давай.

Мистер Грейвз жалобно посмотрел на деда, взял склянку и медленно выпил её содержимое.

— Вот и молодец, — похвалил его Морриган, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как тот падает на пол и кричит, корчась от боли.

Тина хотела было вмешаться, но Грейвз-старший жестом остановил её. Тем временем мистер Грейвз изрыгал из себя, наверное, всё, что выпил за последние несколько дней. Тина отвернулась, а Морриган с ничего не выражающим лицом продолжал смотреть на этот ужас.

— Ничего, Перси, это пройдёт. В следующий раз будешь ещё осторожнее, — говорил он тихо, пока наконец мистер Грейвз не закашлялся кровью и не потерял сознание, затем Морриган достал свою волшебную палочку и применил несколько очищающих заклинаний.

— Вам не кажется, что так не должно быть? — взволнованно спросила Тина, которая всё же обернулась на происходящее, при новых звуках. Хладнокровность Морригана по отношению к собственному внуку поражала её, и в какой-то степени она понимала нежелание мистера Грейвза общаться с дедом. Ей захотелось нагнуться и хоть как-то помочь ему, но она не успела.

— Так и должно быть. Даже если это выглядит слишком опасным, оставлять как есть было опаснее. Если бы его не напоили ядом, результат не был бы таким пугающим, — он закончил считать пульс, оттянул всё ещё бессознательному мистеру Грейвзу веко и кивнул скорее себе, чем Тине. — Что ж, думаю, пары капель нужных зелий будет достаточно, чтобы с Перси снова всё было в порядке.

— Вы в этом уверены? — обеспокоенно спросила Тина.

— Уверен ли я? Ты думаешь, я буду зря рисковать жизнью своего внука? — Морриган движением руки поднял тело мистера Грейвза в воздух и ласково произнёс: — Вот теперь всё, крошка Перси, пора спать. Трэвис! Убери здесь, пока я его укладываю.

 

Тина не стала провожать его до спальни, ушла обратно в кухню и пила чай, всё тише стуча зубами о край чашки. И чуть не пропустила, когда в коридоре снова раздались шаги.

— Вы уже уходите? Не хотите дождаться, пока он проснётся?

— А зачем? Он не будет рад мне. Ты же видела, что я с ним делал, — улыбнулся Морриган.

— Мне кажется, ему будет нужна ваша поддержка.

— Дорогая, зачем ему я, если у него есть такой замечательный друг, как ты? — рассмеялся Морриган. — Ладно, отдай ему это, — он протянул ей небольшой конверт, — когда проснётся. Я дал ему хорошее снотворное, так что три дня ты можешь с чистой совестью сюда не заглядывать. Его же, в меньшей дозировке, ему следует пить постоянно перед сном, если не хочет возвращения кошмаров. И ещё… Мне не нравится то, что сейчас творится в конгрессе. Будь осторожна и смотри в оба. И принеси для Перси какое-нибудь дельце, ему надо отвлечься.

— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз. — Тина не могла передать словами, насколько она была благодарна этому человеку.

— И да, не забудь отдать Перси палочку, которую ему прислала сестра.

— Откуда вы знаете про палочку? — удивилась Тина.

— Я много чего знаю. — Морриган подмигнул ей на прощание и удалился.

 

Глава 5. Дело  Скамандера обскура

 

Персиваль с трудом мог вспомнить, что произошло с ним за эти несколько дней. Посещение конгресса и допрос были последними событиями, которые ему удалось воссоздать в памяти во всех подробностях, остальное было словно во сне, и он не мог понять, в самом ли деле видел Морригана, обращавшегося с ним словно с ребёнком, и Тину, которая расспрашивала, где Персиваль живёт.

Что же с ним случилось? В голове роились странные мысли, что все его подозрения оказались верны. Но к чему именно относились его подозрения, сказать теперь было трудно.

 

В комнату заглянул Трэвис, помог Персивалю спуститься вниз. На кухне сидела Тина, которая была занята чтением каких-то бумаг из большой папки, лежащей на столе. Персиваль насторожился — значит, как минимум Тина ему не приснилась. Трэвис усадил его за стол напротив неё и вручил чашку кофе.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз! Как вы себя чувствуете? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Тина.

— Здравствуй, Тина. Я в порядке. А вот что ты забыла у меня дома?

— Ох, мистер Грейвз, вы ничего не помните?

— Что именно мне нужно вспомнить? Надеюсь, не нашу свадьбу? — Персиваль хмуро поглядел в свою чашку, понюхал.

— Вы помните день своего допроса в конгрессе? — Тина отложила папку в сторону.

— Предельно ясно, но я не могу вспомнить, чем он закончился. Помимо моей отставки.

— И вы не помните, что произошло в вашем кабинете?

— Я помню только как пытался собрать свои вещи, — Персиваль задумался. — А дальше… определённо ничего.

— Мистер Грейвз, Трэвис посоветовал мне разыскать вашего дедушку, чтобы он помог. — Персиваль нахмурился. Слова Тины означали, что Морриган ему тоже не приснился. — Мы пришли к выводу, что вас отравили. И не ошиблись.

— У меня были некоторые подозрения насчёт веритасерума. Слишком уж они настаивали на том, чтобы я это сделал. Я попытался себя обезопасить, попросив мадам Пиквери стать наблюдателем на допросе, но, как видишь, мне это не помогло.

— Мистер Грейвз, не кажется ли вам, что в конгрессе происходит что-то странное? Не могу объяснить, но… — Тина задумалась, подбирая нужные слова. — Возможно, мне это только кажется из-за многих изменений, но мы будто до сих пор разыгрываем партию, которую начал Гриндельвальд.

— Всё возможно, — согласился Персиваль. — Я всё думал, как же получилось так, что никто не заметил подмены. Меня явно долго изучали, чтобы незаметно внедриться в конгресс, следили, узнавали мои привычки, характер, вкусы… Всё было спланировано заранее. Я не могу объяснить этот абсурд как-то иначе. — Он задумчиво поглядел в почти пустую чашку. Пить это уже было нельзя, а к гаданиям он никогда не относился всерьёз. Может, пора начать?

— На самом деле, он очень неудачно выдал себя, когда речь зашла об обскуре, которого можно использовать в качестве опасного оружия, — заметила Тина. — Знаете что? Я тут принесла отчёт по делу, над которым работаю. — Она положила папку перед Персивалем. — И мне не даёт покоя одна мысль: зачем Гриндельвальду внедряться в МАКУСА под вашим обличьем, если его целью был Криденс? То есть обскур.

— Криденс Бэрбоун? — переспросил Персиваль. — Тот мальчишка, из-за которого тебя перевели в архив?

— Да, после всего произошедшего выяснилось, что он был обскуром. Погибли люди, наш мир едва не раскрыли, но… Я всё равно не понимаю, зачем Гриндельвальду надо было быть в конгрессе, если он и без этого мог бы попытаться переманить мальчика на свою сторону…

— Я ознакомлюсь с делом, ты не возражаешь? — спросил Персиваль, с интересом изучая верхний отчёт.

— В общем-то, я как раз собиралась просить вас помочь мне с расследованием. В этом деле слишком много странностей, чтобы его закрывать, хотя наш новый начальник и требует, чтобы я как можно скорее завершила отчёт и сдала всё в архив…

— Дай угадаю. Роквилль, да? — спросил он, не отрываясь от бумаг.

— Да, — Тина кивнула. — Он говорит, что заниматься расследованием вашего похищения — пустая трата времени, но мне кажется… Я считаю, что всё это как-то связано между собой.

— Всё, что делал Гриндельвальд, как мне кажется, так или иначе связано между собой. Боюсь, мага такого уровня наша тюрьма не удержит, что бы Пиквери ни говорила.

И думаю, ты права — обскур не был изначальной целью. Если рассуждать логически, он объявился уже после того, как меня похитили. Иначе я бы знал о нём и разрушениях в Нью-Йорке.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, — улыбнулась Тина, радуясь, что дело его заинтересовало.

— Я не знаю, Тина, — честно ответил Персиваль. Он чувствовал усталость, апатию и нежелание ввязываться во всё это снова. — Я больше не работаю в конгрессе.

— Но ведь так вы сможете узнать, кто же вас подставил. Ведь то, что в конгрессе есть предатель, лежит на поверхности. Не понимаю, как другие этого не видят.

— Я вижу, — ехидно заметил он. — И даже догадываюсь, кто.

— Ну вот! Вы сможете подтвердить свои предположения. Но для одной меня это очень сложное дело, я могу что-то упустить, но если вы мне поможете, вместе мы обязательно найдём ответ.

— Тина… я не думаю, что мне сейчас стоит выходить из дома. — Хоть она и приводила весьма убедительные доводы, Персиваль не был уверен, что справится с делом сейчас. В таком состоянии. Он хотел продемонстрировать Тине свои нынешние способности, чтобы убедить её, что дело того не стоит, но нигде не мог найти волшебную палочку. — Трэвис, ты не видел мою палочку?

— Мистер Грейвз, вы сломали и сожгли её, — сообщила Тина.

— Что? — Персиваль удивился. — Как?

— Вы мне об этом сказали, она вас не слушалась. Видимо, Гриндельвальд что-то с ней сделал. Но… — тут она достала из кармана небольшую шкатулку и взмахнула палочкой, — Морриган просил передать вам это. — На стол перед Персивалем лег небольшой конверт с запиской. — А это прислали из Англии, и я нарушила закон, не зарегистрировав её сразу. — Рядом с запиской на столе умостилась небольшая аккуратная коробочка, внутри которой оказалась изящная волшебная палочка и ещё одна записка. Персиваль развернул её.

Сестра, сейчас живущая в Британии, писала, что это особая палочка от старого английского мастера, и выражала надежду, что подарок понравится Персивалю, ведь по сути это почти точная копия его старой палочки.

— Интересно… — Он повертел палочку в руках. — Тина, я всё ещё в сомнениях. Мне очень хочется согласиться на твоё предложение, но, с другой стороны, мне кажется, что пока что не стоит. Я подумаю над этим, обещаю, но должен сразу предупредить, что толку от меня будет мало. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Мне нужно прийти в себя.

— Ну что вы, мистер Грейвз. Вы можете не беспокоиться, я присмотрю за вами! — улыбнулась Тина.

— Тина, не наглей! — Он посерьёзнел. — Если ты желаешь взяться за это расследование вплотную, первым делом разузнай всё о репортёре, которая брала у меня интервью в день похищения, Эвелин Вэст.

 

Персивалю и вправду не хотелось ввязываться опять в эту историю — слишком свежи были воспоминания о плене у Гриндельвальда и о бесконечных попытках выбраться позже. Да и ночные кошмары были достаточно красочными и жестокими. И пусть теперь, благодаря Морригану, он мог избавиться от снов, воспоминания об этих жутких картинах будут преследовать его всю жизнь.

Он неохотно пролистал отчёт, который оставила Тина. Как она и предупреждала, на первый взгляд дело было завершено, преступник пойман, причина гибели не-магов и объект угрозы — ликвидирован. Возможно, в этом деле и было слишком много загадок, ответы на которые можно было бы найти, только дополнительно начав расследование похищения, но Персиваль предпочёл пока не вникать в подробности.

Отложив папку в сторону, он устроился поудобнее в кресле и задумался. Несмотря на нежелание работать над расследованием, его не покидала одна мысль: кому-то было выгодно именно его похищение. Здесь явно был замешан Роквилль, но могла ли личная неприязнь толкнуть его на то, чтобы предать весь МАКУСА? Он мог подмешать яд в веритасерум, который Персиваль выпил на допросе, да и препятствовать ходу поиска он тоже мог — в отчете было указано, что именно Джерри было поручено руководство операцией. Слишком много совпадений для одного человека, а теперь статус официального начальника департамента магического правопорядка мог дать Джерри полную уверенность в том, что никто даже и не думал подозревать его в причастности к похищению Персиваля. И несмотря на то, что он впоследствии так усердно занимался поисками, только случайность помогла Тине найти пропавшего бывшего начальника. Для Персиваля всё было очевидно, но перед ним вставала одна большая проблема — не было абсолютно никаких доказательств того, что Роквилль состоит в сговоре с Гриндельвальдом. Для всех Джерри был просто ангелом во плоти.

 

***

 

Для Тины был поводом для большой радости тот факт, что мистер Грейвз хотя бы обещал подумать над тем, чтобы помочь ей в расследовании. С одной стороны, дело уже стоило давно закрыть, как требовали мадам Президент и новый начальник Тины, но Тина этого сделать не смогла. Дело было даже не в мистере Грейвзе.

Её никак не покидало чувство незавершённости и того, что Гриндельвальд всё ещё продолжает вести свою игру.

 

По совету наставника она отправилась в редакцию «The New York Ghost», репортёром которой числилась мисс Вэст. Редактор газеты рассказал Тине, что после выхода в тираж того самого интервью его подчинённая загадочно пропала и даже на письма не отвечает. Конечно, Тина не стала расспрашивать подробности, чтобы не создавать лишней обеспокоенности прессы, однако ей удалось узнать адрес. В самой квартире Тина, понятное дело, не ожидала никого застать, но надеялась, что ей повезёт с поиском улик, которые помогут хотя бы понять, в каком направлении следует двигаться, чтобы ускорить раскрытие «дела внутри дела».

В квартире мисс Вэст царил беспорядок — было видно, что она собиралась второпях, не беспокоясь о том, что после её ухода кто-то увидит творящийся в квартире бардак. Или же кто-то учинил тут обыск, тоже особо ни о чём не беспокоясь. В пользу последнего предположения говорили перевернутые стулья, опрокинутые кресла, разбросанные повсюду вещи и книги, открытые шкафы и разбитая посуда.

Кое-что на кухне мисс Вэст заинтересовало Тину больше всего: на одной из стенных полок не было никакой посуды. Она подошла ближе, чтобы разглядеть эту полку, и под ногами что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Тина наклонилась посмотреть и удивлённо хмыкнула — сушёные тритоньи лапки вперемешку с осколками разбитой банки. Видимо, на опустошённой полке хранились ингредиенты для зелий, которые хозяйка заботливо захватила с собой. О пристрастии Вэст к зельеварению говорили также то тут, то там оставшиеся по полу сушёные травы, видимо, осыпавшиеся из пучков, сдёрнутых из-под потолка.

Конечно, на кухне каждого волшебника есть место для полочки с часто необходимыми ингредиентами для зелий — сезонных антипростудных, заживляющих, отрезвляющих, но чтобы взять с собой всё, что там стояло… Здесь явно хранилось что-то более редкое и опасное, чем простые компоненты перечного зелья. Ей показалось, что она узнала один из валяющихся на полу цветков — асфодель, для применения которого требовалось особое мастерство и точность. Подозрения Тины подтвердило и большое количество книг, посвящённых высшему зельеварению и алхимии, которые она нашла в квартире. На многих полках были проплешины, будто кто-то забрал часть книг. Скорее всего, сама хозяйка, потому что было не похоже, чтобы кто-то рылся в книжных шкафах.

Тина почувствовала, как по телу растекается ледяной страх: если Эвелин Вэст была важной фигурой в похищении мистера Грейвза, то за квартирой, а теперь и за Тиной, скорее всего, следят. Она не была уверена, что это не паранойя, навеянная рассуждениями наставника, но страх никуда не уходил. Подобрав несколько книг и сметя траву в бумажный пакет, Тина поспешила покинуть разорённый дом. Ей не терпелось аппарировать к мистеру Грейвзу.

 

** Глава 6. Эвелин **

 

Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как Тина предложила поучаствовать в расследовании похищения. Конечно, за время карьеры он раскрыл множество странных и сложных дел, но теперь, когда речь шла о расследовании части собственной жизни… Персиваля не покидали сомнения насчёт правильности этого решения, ведь ему придётся пережить ещё раз все болезненные моменты, но часть его желала выйти на след и наказать каждого из тех, кто заставил его всё это пережить.

Раньше Персиваль думал, что ничто не принудит его уйти со своего поста: ни обстоятельства, ни назначение Серафины на должность президента. Хотя, стоит отметить, что последнее изрядно омрачало рабочий процесс. Теперь же, находясь в отставке, он совершенно не знал, чем себя занять.

Он просмотрел все магические газеты, которые вышли за время его отсутствия, но полезной информации в них было мало. К своему удивлению, Персиваль обнаружил, что всё чаще и чаще берёт в руки отчёт о деле Скамандера, то есть о деле обскура. Несколько раз он убирал папку подальше, чтобы она не попадалась ему на глаза, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и разрешил себе детально ознакомиться со всеми подробностями. Да, он прекрасно понимал, что если начнёт изучать детали, то не сможет удержаться, и положительный ответ на предложение Тины станет вполне логичным завершением его раздумий.

Он ничего не мог с этим поделать, ему всегда нравилась эта работа, и, как ни крути, защитные чары, заклятия и противостояние тёмным силам — магическим и не очень — с самого детства были весомой частью его жизни.

 

Персиваль настолько погрузился в изучение деталей дела Скамандера, что вскоре весь пол вокруг него был покрыт аккуратно схематично разложенными колдографиями мест и магических существ, которые были сделаны при описи имущества чемодана. Тина не поленилась подписать под каждой колдографией с животным его название, так что сомневаться в редкости этих зверей не приходилось. Как и в опасности почти каждого из них. Ниже пристроились уменьшенные плакаты о розыске Ньютона Скамандера и Порпентины Голдштейн как опасных преступников. Выражения их лиц были настолько испуганными, что Персиваль невольно хмыкнул — они такие же преступники, как Гриндельвальд — безобидная домохозяйка.

Довольно оглядев результаты проделанной работы, Персиваль придвинул к креслу пуфик, положил на него ноги и принялся изучать каждый вложенный в папку отчёт, изредка сверяясь с разложенной на полу схемой. Он и сам не заметил, как задремал с бумагами в руках, оставив пузырёк со спасительным зельем сна без сновидений стоять на столе нетронутым.

 

Похоже, в тот день удача была на стороне Персиваля, и кошмары обошли его стороной, хотя сон ему всё же приснился. Очень странный и необычный. Он был маленьким и неуверенным в себе пушистым птенцом дириколя, живущим в чемодане Ньютона Скамандера.

Нельзя сказать, что он был совсем маленьким птенцом, но и отнести его к разряду взрослых особей пока что тоже было нельзя. Из-за необычного для дириколей окраса — чёрного, местами переходящего в светло-серый, его братья и сёстры не любили его, и он постоянно оказывался объектом ярости подросших птенцов — те клевали его и сбивали с лап. Так могло продолжаться до тех пор, пока не вмешивалась мать, издавая строгий крик. После этого все они дружно строились и вразвалочку семенили за ней. Нет, мать была ни капли не похожа на Серафину.

Особенностью дириколей всегда являлась способность аппарировать прочь от угрозы или неприятного соседства — существовала версия, что волшебники освоили аппарацию, наблюдая за тем, как мастерски это проделывают миленькие птахи. Однако Персивалю-птенцу аппарация давалась крайне плохо. Иногда он мог бесконтрольно аппарировать и очутиться в незнакомом месте, испугаться и аппарировать снова, уже в другое место, и так могло продолжаться до бесконечности.

Однажды, когда это повторилось снова, он врезался в ботинок человека и больно ударился, но, вопреки ожиданию быстрой смерти, человек взял его на руки. Персиваль испугался ещё сильнее, но природная способность почему-то отказалась работать, и он смог лишь жалобно пискнуть. Человеком оказался Ньют Скамандер, ухаживающий за всеми зверями здесь. Он посмотрел на Персиваля с нежностью и произнёс:

— Вот, значит, кто у нас причина раздора среди птенцов.

Персиваль понял его речь, забеспокоился и попытался вырваться из ласково удерживающих его рук.

— Ш-ш-ш, не пугайся, малыш, я не обижу тебя. Какой интересный окрас, ни одного яркого пёрышка, — Ньют вертел Персиваля в руках, оглядывая со всех сторон, и у того кружилась голова. — Теперь понятно, почему другие тебя обижают, малыш. Не расстраивайся, — Ньют пощекотал его брюшко, — другие дириколи не могут принять твою особенность, но мне ты нравишься. Ты можешь играть со мной, малыш, если тебе будет грустно или одиноко. — Ньют нежно прижал птенца к щеке.

— У-у-урк, — довольно ответил Персиваль.

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо раньше чувствовал столько нежности и заботы.

 

***

 

В комнату буквально влетела запыхавшаяся Тина, и… тут же чуть не упала на пол, резко остановившись. По всей гостиной были аккуратно разложены колдографии и отдельные листы отчётов из дела, сам же мистер Грейвз спал в кресле возле окна, при этом не выпуская из рук папку. Тина невольно улыбнулась: всё это могло означать только одно — он взялся за работу.

Тину всегда восхищала точность и большое внимание ко всем, казалось бы, незначительным для следствия деталям, которые мог углядеть её наставник. Теперь они точно разберутся в том, что же на самом деле произошло и, возможно, ещё произойдёт.

Осторожно обойдя по краю разложенные на полу материалы дела, Тина подошла к бывшему начальнику, вынула папку у него из рук и положила на стол. Мистер Грейвз тяжело вздохнул.

«Надеюсь, он не забыл принять лекарства», — подумала Тина.

Он спал так сладко, и его лицо было столь безмятежно, что в какой-то момент Тина поймала себя на мысли, что мистер Грейвз похож на очень милого ребёнка, когда спит. Она жутко покраснела и помотала головой, отгоняя от себя эти странные мысли. Позвав Трэвиса, она попросила у него плед и бережно укрыла им спящего Грейвза.

Все дела подождут до завтра.

 

***

 

Когда Персиваль проснулся, было темно. Уличные фонари светили непривычно тускло, но из-за этого было видно усыпанное звёздами небо, так что он не жаловался. Сонно потянувшись, он протёр глаза и взглянул на часы, подсчитывая, сколько проспал. Почти полдня — неплохо, учитывая, что он забыл о зелье. Но что за чушь ему снилась?!

Определённо, с Ньютом Скамандером, которому принадлежал чемодан с магическим зверьём, Персиваль знаком не был. Правда он был знаком с аврором Тесеем Скамандером и даже поддерживал с ним переписку. Тина говорила, что Ньют — его младший брат, а ещё она то и дело начинала подробно расписывать, какой этот магозоолог необычный волшебник с добрым сердцем и трепетной душой. При этом она так грустно вздыхала, что Персивалю было совершенно очевидно — у младшего брата Тесея появилась поклонница.

Видимо, вся эта болтовня Тины и то, что весь день он потратил на доскональное изучение дела этого самого Скамандера, повлияло на него так сильно, что в итоге он увидел во сне… Вот это. Ну, не кошмар, и ладно. Взгляд Персиваля остановился на пузырьке со спасительным зельем против сновидений.

«Забыл, — подумал он. — Сегодня мне повезло, но что будет в следующий раз? Сколько мне ещё это пить, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров? Всегда?»

Персиваль взял пузырёк и направился к себе в комнату. Спать без кошмаров и странных птичьих сновидений.

 

Утром, уже по какой-то странной традиции на кухне он застал Тину, которая болтала о чём-то с Трэвисом.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз, — поприветствовала она его и выглядела при этом довольно взволнованной. — У меня есть для вас кое-какие новости.

— Не торопись, допей чай, успокойся, и мне дай спокойно позавтракать, — попросил Персиваль. — Если только прямо сейчас никто не умирает.

Тина залпом допила чай и уставилась на него с вызовом. Но всё же дождалась, пока он сядет и придвинет к себе тарелку.

— Я кое-что узнала о мисс Вэст, — начала Тина. — Для начала, она пропала. У неё в квартире осталось немного, но я нашла кое-что интересное. — С этими словами она взмахнула палочкой, и в воздухе над столом закружили предметы: частицы сухих трав, сушеные лапки тритонов и листок с перечнем книг, где Персиваль углядел несколько знакомых названий.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она увлекалась изготовлением зелий? — спросил он.

— Именно, — кивнула Тина. — Знаете, что самое странное? Она забрала с собой почти все ингредиенты и, судя по всему, некоторые справочники. Полагаю, и то и то было достаточно ценным и редким — вряд ли кто-то будет уносить с собой простые учебники и стандартный набор, который можно купить в любой лавке.

— Знаешь… — Персиваль задумался. — А это многое могло бы объяснить…

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — Тина была заинтригована.

— Мне кажется, что она могла бы приготовить зелье, с помощью которого меня обездвижили, и яд, которым травили позже. Если верить отчёту колдомедиков, яд был изготовлен на основе яда из сумки крильмара, особенно редкого магического существа. Удивлён, что при страсти Скамандера ко всему редкому и опасному, её не было в его чемодане. Проблема заключается в том, что компоненты такого рода у нас в Америке достать практически невозможно — они почти не хранятся, сложны в транспортировке. Это не считая того, что это противозаконно.

— Ага… — Тина рассеянно кивнула. На мгновение она вспомнила своё невероятное приключение, несуразного Ньюта и его чемодан, полный «совершенно безобидных существ».

— Тина? — Персиваль заметил, что девушка погрустнела.

— Да-да, — отозвалась она. — Я, кажется, знаю, кто сможет помочь разгадать эту загадку. Но… — Тина многозначительно посмотрела на Грейвза. — Вы так и не дали ответа, мистер Грейвз. Вы согласны помочь мне в расследовании?

Персиваль вздохнул, не зная, что ответить на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос.

— Знаешь, поначалу мне не хотелось принимать участия во всём этом, но теперь я не смогу спокойно спать, пока дело не будет завершено.

— Так вы согласны? — улыбнулась Тина.

— Да, — Персиваль пожал плечами.  — Ты говоришь, что есть кто-то, кто может нам помочь в расследовании.

— Гнарлак. В своё время он оказал нам бесценную услугу, став информатором. — Уловив строгий взгляд Персиваля, Тина поспешила оправдаться: — Я знаю, что с ним опасно связываться, и в прошлый раз он сдал меня МАКУСА, но он единственный, к кому мы можем обратиться прямо сейчас.

— Он всё так же увлечён разведением редких магических существ?

— Да, и мне кажется, он знает об этой истории гораздо больше, чем мы с вами. Вот только, чтобы получить от него хоть какую-то информацию, придётся хорошенько раскошелиться или найти что-то ценное для него.

— Для начала давай узнаем его цену, а потом будем беспокоиться.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы сможете отправиться к нему сегодня? Вы уверены, что справитесь? — В голосе Тины звучали нотки беспокойства.

— Тина, мне уже намного лучше, — раздражённо ответил Персиваль, допил свой кофе и поднялся из-за стола. — Мы можем отправиться туда сегодня, хотя тебе придётся перенести и меня тоже — аппарировать самостоятельно я пока что опасаюсь.

— Да, конечно, — Тина кивнула.

— Только у меня одна просьба, — добавил Персиваль после небольшой паузы. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы меня узнали.

 

У входа в «Слепую свинью» он поднял воротник своего пальто и опустил шляпу так, чтобы на лицо падала тень, и, легко взмахнув палочкой, применил маскировочные чары. Тина хотела было трансфигурировать платье согласно правилам этого места, но Персиваль остановил её.

— Сегодня ты на службе и переодеваться в парадную одежду, чтобы попасть сюда, вовсе не обязательно, — строго сказал он. — Если только ты не хочешь потрясти их воображение особо изысканно открытыми плечами.

— Я подозревала, что вы бывали здесь раньше не только во время налётов, — почему-то обрадовалась Тина.

— Приходилось. Ты права, не только по долгу службы… — Он постучал условным стуком по плакату, висящему на стене, и охранник одарил их недовольным взглядом.

— Чего надо? — грубо спросил он.

— У нас дело к хозяину, — строго сказала Тина.

Охранник недовольно глянул на неё, кивнул, и стена распахнулась.

Персиваль давно не был здесь, но похоже, что за время его долгого отсутствия ничего не изменилось: всё тот же сброд, что и раньше, на стенах — плакаты о розыске преступников, которые могут при этом спокойно выпивать и вести свои грязные дела в заведении, если заплатят хозяину откупные. Пока они шли к свободному столику, многие с подозрением косились на Тину. В этот момент Персиваль был рад, что решил скрыть лицо. Сегодня он — заурядный мракоборец, который составляет компанию мисс Голдштейн в её расследовании.

— Мисс Голдштейн, чем обязан на сей раз? — Гнарлак вальяжной походкой направлялся к ним.

— Мы к вам по делу, Гнарлак.

— Помню я, чем закончился ваш прошлый визит, — гоблин одним махом осушил стакан огневиски, который поставил перед ним домовик, и недоверчиво посмотрел на Персиваля.

— А не вы ли тогда сами сдали нас с мистером Скамандером МАКУСА? — язвительно спросила Тина.

— Тяжёлые времена — суровые меры, — уклончиво ответил Гнарлак. — Чего вы хотите на этот раз?

— Вы слышали о некой Эвелин Вэст? — спросила Тина.

— Допустим, — Гнарлак всё так же увиливал от прямого ответа.

— Нам известно, что незадолго до нашей предыдущей встречи некто приобрёл яд из сумки крильмара, редкого и весьма опасного магического животного, и мы знаем, что мисс Вэст к этому причастна.

— И что вы от меня хотите, раз всё знаете? — усмехнулся Гнарлак.

— Нам нужно знать, покупала ли мисс Вэст этот токсин сама или через посредника. — Тина нахмурилась.

Персиваль прекрасно понимал, что вести разговор со столь хитрым созданием было куда труднее, чем допрашивать преступников.

— И почему я должен что-либо вам рассказывать? — победно улыбнулся гоблин, глядя прямо на Тину.

— Вы содержите редкие виды магических животных, включая опасных, что запрещено законом. Но, — она с вызовом посмотрела на Гнарлака, — я могу ещё некоторое время не подавать об этом рапорт с приложением доказательств. Или вам нужны лишние проблемы?

— Хмм, — проворчал Гнарлак. — Всё-то вы знаете. Нет, мне не нужны лишние проблемы, тем более сейчас. Что касается яда, да, я продал его этой особе. Зачем он ей, я не спрашивал и не догадываюсь, так что за соучастие вам меня не привлечь. — С этими словами он снова издевательски ухмыльнулся.

— Нам хватит и этого, — заверила его Тина. — Но мне почему-то кажется, что вам известно, где найти свою выгодную клиентку.

Гнарлак посмотрел на них так, будто надеялся, что они исчезнут, но поскольку они даже с места не двинулись, он скривился и вынул сигару изо рта.

— Есть одно место. «Кровавый угол». Рекомендую посетить.

 

— Этот Гнарлак… Ещё в прошлый раз я подумала, что он знает куда больше, чем нам кажется. В том числе и про махинации Гриндельвальда. Да и «Кровавый угол» — что это вообще такое? — спросила Тина, когда они вышли из заведения Гнарлака.

— Место в Чайнатауне, с очень плохой репутацией, — просветил её Персиваль. — Не-маги часто устраивают там разборки. Надеюсь, сегодня они не планируют ничего подобного.

— Отправляемся туда?

— Да, но нам придётся очень постараться, чтобы найти там хоть что-то, кроме неприятностей.

 

Чайнатаун представлял собой нагромождение однотипных зданий, словно прилипших друг к другу. Отличались эти дома только количеством вывесок самых разных цветов и размеров, на которых неизменно красовались непонятные иероглифы. Внутри этот квартал представлялся непонятным лабиринтом, по которому словно река в разных направлениях растекался людской поток, но, несмотря на все препятствия, Персиваль достаточно быстро нашёл нужное место.

Он огляделся по сторонам — вокруг было довольно оживлённо: туда-сюда сновало множество людей, кто-то спорил с продавцами в лавках, кто-то разглядывал товары на витринах. В подобном хаосе выследить нужного человека было практически невозможно.

— Что будем делать? — спросила Тина.

— Нужно найти место, откуда всё хорошо видно. — Персивалю пришла в голову одна мысль. Он стал продвигаться сквозь людскую толпу по направлению к одному из зданий, на фасаде которого располагалась металлическая пожарная лестница. Тина последовала за ним.

— У нас есть план? — поинтересовалась она.

Персиваль тихо попросил Тину применить отвлекающие не-магов чары.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то нас заметил, — пояснил он. — Хорошо, теперь поднимаемся.

Когда они оказались на балконе последнего этажа здания, он огляделся вокруг.

— Да, отсюда мы сможем разглядеть всю улицу, таким образом, наверняка удастся увидеть мисс Вэст, как только она здесь появится.

— Но как мы сможем незаметно выследить её?

— У меня кое-что припасено на такой случай, — загадочно ответил Персиваль. — Но нам придётся подождать. Думаю, что она передвигается исключительно днём, когда здесь достаточно многолюдно.

— Да, — Тина кивнула. — Так она сможет затеряться в толпе.

Устроившись так, чтобы не мешать друг другу, они полностью отдались наблюдению.

 

Им пришлось ждать несколько часов. За это время небо заволокло густыми тучами и начал моросить холодный, неприятный дождь. Персиваль прислонился к стене дома и размышлял о том, насколько была удачна эта идея — вести слежку за мисс Вэст. Даже если она здесь появится, что им делать? Конечно теперь он не был ограничен какими-то особыми правилами и протоколами МАКУСА, его палочку было невозможно отследить, но… что делать? Насколько далеко он собирается зайти, лишённый всех этих ограничений, и чем в таком случае будет отличаться от того же Гриндельвальда?

 

Вдруг Тина разглядела в толпе девушку со светлыми волосами, которая выглядела очень усталой и напряженной, недоверчиво, то и дело поглядывала по сторонам и пыталась ускорить шаг и держалась так, будто ей было противно находиться среди окружающих её людей.

— Мистер Грейвз, посмотрите туда! Это, случаем, не она? — Тина указала в толпу людей внизу.

— Кажется, это она. Да, определенно, — подтвердил Персиваль.

— Что дальше? — спросила Тина.

— Нам нужно её поймать и допросить.

— Но как? — Тина не могла скрыть удивления.

— У меня есть одно средство, — Персиваль достал из кармана небольшой шар, в котором находилась светящаяся жидкость ярко-зелёного цвета.

— Неужели это… замедлитель? Но как вы его достали?

— Тина, ты же не думаешь, что у бывшего главы департамента магического правопорядка не завалялось дома парочки интересных вещиц? — Персиваль зло улыбнулся.

— Но… Обыски?!

— Они искали связь с Гриндельвальдом, а не артефакты.

— Мне кажется, что это не лучший способ поимки для столь незначительного человека.

— Есть другие предложения?

— Нет, но…

— Мне нечем рисковать, Тина. К тому же действие замедлителя не продлится долго.

— Хорошо… — В голосе Тины чувствовалась усталость. — Что требуется от меня?

— У нас будет всего несколько секунд. Мы должны взять Вэст и перенестись куда-нибудь… К слову, ты была в том месте, где держали меня?

— Нет. Но я читала о нём и видела достаточно колдографий. Вы хотите, чтобы я перенесла вас туда?

— Да.

— Но это… Тройная аппарация, сэр!

— Не думай об этом, и всё получится, — строго сказал Персиваль. — И не зови меня «сэр», я тебе больше не начальник.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда начинаем.

Персиваль бросил зелёный шар в воздух и направил на него палочку, заставляя зависнуть над улицей. Тот покрутился, замер и взорвался, окутывая всё туманом из серебристых блестящих искр. В тот же момент время внизу словно замерло: люди стали стали похожи на восковые фигуры, капли дождя повисли в воздухе, птицы застыли в полёте. Даже воздух стал настолько плотным, что сквозь него пришлось пробираться как сквозь воду.

Следуя плану, Тина ухватила Эвелин под локоть, а затем аппарировала их всех в пригород Нью-Йорка, к складским помещениям, где не так давно держали в плену Персиваля. Вовремя — стоило им исчезнуть с улицы, как время возобновило свой ход.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Вэст, — Персиваль склонился над ошарашенной внезапным перемещением девушкой и применил инкарцеро. — Давно не виделись.

 

** Глава 7. Затишье **

 

Персиваль с замиранием сердца осматривал окрестности того места, куда он попросил Тину перенести их. Заброшенные здания, снаружи ничем не примечательные, таили внутри кошмары и ужасные воспоминания, полные боли и страданий. Он понимал, что теперь ему предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу со своими страхами.

«Сейчас или никогда», — подумал он, заходя внутрь.

В самом здании было настолько темно, что пришлось применить заклинание, вызывающее блуждающие огоньки, чтобы хоть как-то осветить непроглядную тьму вокруг. В свете магических огней обстановка внутри сделалась ещё более жуткой: то тут, то там на стенах, полу и потолке можно было увидеть засохшие пятна крови. Без всяких сомнений, это была его кровь. Он помнил об этом, хотя и пытался забыть. Не в силах больше видеть их, он отвернулся и наткнулся на ещё более жуткое зрелище.

Да, он читал об этом в отчёте Тины, но, сейчас, когда увидел своими глазами… Внутри всё похолодело, тело сковал ужас. Мракоборцы, которые его разыскивали, имели неосторожность наступить в тёмном помещении на рунные пентаграммы, начерченные на полу. За это они жестоко поплатились — сгорели в питающемся их же магией пламени, которое нельзя ни потушить, ни обратить вспять. Страдания этих несчастных были долгими: магия сжигала и излечивала одновременно, пока жертва не умирала от боли или пока не подходило к концу действие заклятия. Увы, это не избавляло от страданий — под конец заклинание заставляло взрываться тело слой за слоем — начиная с кожи и заканчивая скелетом. Персиваль с ужасом посмотрел на потолок, как наяву видя обгорелые ошмётки и разорванные внутренности, а неосторожно брошенный взгляд в сторону расширил картину: в углу почудилась будто карикатурная чёрно-белая фигура, нависшая над корчащейся под действием круцио тенью. Он сделал шаг в сторону, под ногой хрустнуло, и взгляд метнулся вниз, ожидая увидеть кости. Только чистый пол, подёрнутый рябью от непролитых слёз. Ни одно пыточное заклятие, что применил к нему Гриндельвальд, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытали перед смертью попавшие в ловушку мракоборцы. Персиваль видел отчёты и списки — он знал каждого из них и мог рассказать по памяти, кто когда пришёл, у кого сколько родственников, близких или далёких, кто из них любил выпить, и что конкретно. Но самый сильный ужас внушало ему знание, каким образом ловушка работает. Он мог с точностью определить, что это за магия и как она действует. И скорее всего, он сможет повторить узор и заклинания, чтобы поставить новую.

Конечно, он был мракоборцем и должен был знать всё о самой тёмной и запретной магии, но это было что-то новое, тайное, известное разве только самому Геллерту Гриндельвальду. Персиваль не понимал, откуда это знание у него, и не желал его. Он бы с радостью забыл об этом, но не мог.

Вдруг что-то блеснувшее в куче мусора у стены привлекло его взгляд. Осторожно разрыв кучу носком ботинка, он осмотрел находку. Тонкая цепь, словно светящаяся изнутри. Когда он попытался поднять находку с пола, вниз соскользнул маленький золотой осколок, больше всего напоминающий сломанную запонку. Отправив найденные предметы в карман, Персиваль ещё раз оглядел абсолютно пустое, не считая обрывков мусора по углам, помещение и покинул это жуткое место, торопясь вернуться к сторожащей пленницу Тине.

 

Ему стоило немалых усилий взять себя в руки, когда он вернулся. Хотелось отомстить женщине, обманувшей его и передавшей прямо в руки Гриндельвальда; в конце концов, если бы всего этого не случилось, не погибли бы его люди там, в ловушке. Вина за всё произошедшее в какой-то степени лежит и на Эвелин Вэст.

— Стандартная техника допроса? — спросила Тина, глядя на скованную Вэст.

— Мы можем попробовать, но если она из тех идеалистов, которые пойдут за Гриндельвальдом куда угодно, это будет бесполезной тратой времени. Не проще ли поступить с ней так, как они поступили со мной? Говорят, легилименция под пытками — наиболее эффективный метод узнать необходимую информацию.

Тина вздрогнула от этих слов, но Персиваль был мрачен и совершенно серьёзен.

— Мистер Грейвз, давайте обсудим это, — зашептала Тина, отведя его в сторону. — О чём вы говорите?! Пытки? Жестокость ни к чему не приведёт, а вы не почувствуете себя лучше, да и попросту убьёте её. Чем вы тогда будете лучше Гриндельвальда?

— Я уже не уверен, что хочу быть чем-то лучше Гриндельвальда, — вздохнул Персиваль. — А теперь заткнись и не мешай мне запугивать мисс Вэст.

Тина ошеломлённо замолчала, и он ещё некоторое время чувствовал на себе её задумчивый взгляд.

 

Смириться с тем, что журналистку надо оставить живой и целой, было очень тяжело, но Персиваль старался изо всех сил, вспоминая то зазубренный аврорский устав, то нравоучения матери о ценности каждой человеческой жизни.

— Мисс Вэст, вам лучше начать рассказывать до того, как он приступит, — попросила Тина у пленницы, возвращая той возможность говорить.

— Сдурели! Вы меня похитили! Вы — преступники и должны понести соответствующее наказание!

— Мисс Вэст, вы отравили меня и передали в руки Гриндельвальда, — напомнил Персиваль. — Будете отрицать это?

— Да вы сумасшедший! — Девушка округлила глаза. — Я вас впервые вижу!

— Помимо незаконного хранения и использования запрещённых на территории Северной Америки ингредиентов, у нас достаточно доказательств и вашей причастности к аферам Геллерта Гриндельвальда, — сказала Тина. — В том числе, к похищению мистера Грейвза.

Вэст внезапно засмеялась.

— Да нет у вас никаких доказательств! А словам свихнувшегося бывшего аврора, которого пинком выгнали из МАКУСА, вряд ли кто поверит. Ха-ха-ха!

— Достаточно, — холодно сказал Персиваль и направил на неё палочку. Тина замерла, когда та кулем рухнула на пол.

— Она всего лишь без сознания, не беспокойся. Так и знал, что мы не узнаем ничего нового. Но всё ещё есть способ выяснить, что затевает Гриндельвальд.

— Надеюсь, что этот способ не включает в себя ничего, связанного с применением непростительных заклятий или убийством, — предостерегающе заметила Тина.

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь её убивать. Можно сделать с ней то же, что сделал со мной Гриндельвальд — забрать её воспоминания и посмотреть. Правда, я не знаю, насколько это будет действенно — случайные фрагментированные воспоминания изымать проще, но картина получается рваная и далеко не полная. Надеюсь, нам повезёт, и она успела вспомнить о том, что нас интересует.

— Звучит убедительно. — Тина задумчиво оглянулась на здание, где держали Персиваля. — Погодите… У вас что, есть с собой омут памяти?!

— Мне нет нужды носить его с собой, можем и дома посмотреть. Но ради экономии времени стоит проверить, не остался ли здесь… Вряд ли кто-то из тех идиотов, что остался после уничтожения лучшей группы плохо спрятанной ловушкой, додумался до того, чтобы проверить стены на наличие скрытых проходов.

Он быстрым шагом вернулся на склад, отсчитал пять шагов вдоль стены, простучал кирпичи палочкой. Одиннадцатый оказался удачным, и стена расползлась в стороны, открывая светлую нишу с окном и стоящей на подоконнике тяжёлой старинной чашей.

— Тупицы. Но, видимо, помощник Гриндельвальда тоже не знает об этом месте. Иначе зачем было оставлять его здесь?

Он кивнул Тине, и та отлевитировала мобиликорпусом всё ещё бессознательную мисс Вэст в нишу, стараясь не нарушить сковывающих чар. Персиваль осторожно вытянул несколько серебряных нитей, стряхивая их сразу в омут.

 

Для себя Персиваль сделал вывод, что просмотр чужих воспоминаний весьма утомляет. У него было чувство, что они с Тиной посмотрели уже за сотню значимых и не очень событий из жизни провинциальной волшебницы, решившей построить карьеру в Нью-Йорке, и ни одно из этих воспоминаний не могло им рассказать о чём-либо стоящем или нужном им. Возможно, Гриндельвальд был более искусен в этом и умел выхватывать из памяти других людей нужные моменты, но Персивалю и Тине не оставалось ничего, кроме как смотреть друг за другом сцены чужой жизни.

Одно из таких воспоминаний начиналось весьма заурядно — Эвелин, одетая в вычурное бархатное платье, сидит за большим столом, пьёт чай и мило улыбается кому-то, чей образ размыт, словно чернильное пятно. Кажется, единственное, что в этой сцене хорошо видно, это платье мисс Вэст и изящный молочник, стоящий в центре столика. По крайней мере, второй её собеседник вообще присутствует только голосом.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, ваш план весьма амбициозен. Мне нравится. Однако есть одна проблема. Как вам удастся незаметно проникнуть в МАКУСА? — Персивалю этот голос показался смутно знакомым, но его раздражало то, насколько неполно это воспоминание.

— О-о, я так полагаю, что проще всего будет спокойно войти как один из сотрудников. — Рябившая сбоку тень, переплавилась в Геллерта Гриндельвальда, каким Персиваль его помнил.

— Кого вы предлагаете выбрать в качестве жертвы? — интересуется сидящий напротив Эвелин собеседник, и она улыбается ему ещё шире. Голос размыт так же, как и образ, нельзя даже определить, мужчина это или женщина.

— Грейвз! Определенно, он — та ещё заноза в заднице! Если удастся устранить его без лишнего шума, в итоге мы сможем повесить всех собак на него, — предлагает обладатель первого голоса.

— Мне нравится эта мысль, — поддерживает второй. — Тем более, — тут он разворачивается к Гриндельвальду, и видно краешек рукава, лёгший на стол, — Грейвз одинок. Никто не забьёт тревогу, если он вдруг забудет имя любимой жены, потому что у него попросту нет жены. Да и ходит он так, будто палку в жопу засунул. Довольно просто скопировать. Его фанатки из архива давно ведут журнал, что он ест и как пьёт, так что часть работы они за нас уже сделали. Немного ловкости, и никто не заподозрит, что вместо Грейвза по МАКУСА ходит… Ха!

— Вот и чудесно, — улыбается Гриндельвальд. — Как мы изымем этого вашего Грейвза? Эвелин, дорогая, может у вас есть идеи?

— Вообще-то, — робко начинает девушка, — у меня есть одна мысль. Что если сделать снотворное зелье, доставляемое без прямого контакта? Не питьё, не еда, даже не прикосновение. Есть многие дымные усыпляющие составы, но дым слишком заметен. И я подумала, может быть, пар? Я многое слышала о ваших экспериментах, мистер Гриндельвальд, и почту за честь поработать с вами…

Здесь воспоминание резко перенесло Персиваля и Тину в другое место и время. Эвелин задумчиво смотрела в окно, изредка поглядывая на короткую записку: «Двенадцатого, в двадцать ноль-ноль». Здесь воспоминание окончательно обрывалось.

 

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что кто-то в МАКУСА специально разработал план по вашему похищению, — сокрушалась Тина.

— Поверь, у меня много врагов в конгрессе, — Персивалю пока не хотелось думать о подробностях собственного похищения. Куда больше ему был интересен план Гриндельвальда. — Сегодня ведь двенадцатое?

— Да. И до восьми осталось не так уж много времени.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но похоже, нам придётся отпустить мисс Вэст на встречу. Только немного подкорректировать память, чтобы она не передумала.

 

Приближалось восемь вечера. Мисс Вэст шла по улице, как всегда недоверчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем нырнула в один из неприметных переулков. Всё это время Персиваль и Тина следовали за ней под маскирующими чарами, только чудом не врезаясь в не-магов.

Эвелин заметно нервничала и поглядывала на часы. Вдруг послышался хлопок аппарации и перед ней появился высокий мужчина в тёмном форменном плаще мракоборца конгресса.

— О, Джерри! — выдохнула Эвелин и бросилась в его объятия.

Рядом с Персивалем дёрнулась Тина, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть, что же касалось его самого, то для это не было такой уж невероятной новостью. Он давно подозревал за Роквиллем двойную игру. Теперь не осталось сомнений, что именно Джерри в тех воспоминаниях предложил план слежки.

— Джерри, котик, ты и представить себе не можешь, как мне надоело скрываться! Это такое напряжение! — жаловалась тем временем Эвелин.

— Ничего, потерпи немного, — голос Джерри был неожиданно ласковым.

— Это всё из-за этого уродца! И что он не сдох сразу!

— Похоже, мы немного напутали с дозировкой. Или правду говорят — у ядовитых гадин иммунитет к ядам. Но это ничего, сейчас Грейвз благополучно занимает первые ряды среди городских сумасшедших.

— Так мне можно больше не скрываться? — с надеждой спросила Эвелин.

— Потерпи немного. Скоро, совсем скоро он осуществит свой план и мы увидим новый магический мир!

 

** Глава 8. Геллерт Гриндельвальд **

 

Персиваль долго размышлял о том, что теперь у них есть неоспоримые доказательства предательства нового главы департамента магического правопорядка. Но, поскольку самого Персиваля теперь считают сумасшедшим, ему нет смысла что-то доказывать, а словам Тины, которую не слишком-то уважают на работе, тоже никто не поверит. Тем более, что Джерри может воспользоваться служебным положением, и Тину запросто отправят обратно в зал, из которого она уже один раз сбежала. Вот только теперь спасать её будет некому. Идти к Серафине — не вариант, они могут просто не дойти.

Второй мыслью, которая не шла из головы Персиваля, был тот самый план, который разработали специально для его поимки. Конечно, Роквилль мог сфабриковать всю эту чушь про то, что заклинание отслеживания не может взять след, но ведь пытался не только он один, тогда почему ни у кого ничего не вышло?

Дождавшись прихода Тины, Персиваль попросил её перенести их на кладбище «Вудлон», к фамильному склепу Грейвзов.

 

— Никогда не думала, что буду вести расследование в подобном месте. — Тина поежилась, разглядывая памятники. — Здесь жутковато.

— Неудивительно, ведь это одно из старейших кладбищ города. Мы пришли.

Они остановились возле старинного склепа, представляющего собой яркий пример готической архитектуры. Персиваль проверил дверь, ведущую внутрь — как и предполагалось, она была надёжно заперта, но было здесь и что-то весьма странное — на дверной ручке была надёжно закреплена уже знакомая ему маленькая светящаяся цепь. Что бы это могло быть? Он осторожно поднял в воздух свою находку и продемонстрировал Тине:

— Есть какие-то соображения по поводу того, что это?

— Мистер Грейвз, похоже, что нам снова придётся отправиться к Гнарлаку — он единственный понимающий в артефактах гоблин, который соглашается хотя бы говорить с нами, — задумчиво ответила Тина.

 

В Слепой свинье их встретили так же неприветливо, как и в предыдущий раз, но на этот раз Гнарлак, присаживаясь за стол, решил поприветствовать Персиваля:

— Как поживает ваше сумасшествие, мистер Грейвз? — Гоблин расхохотался. — Рад видеть вас в полном здравии. Думали, что я не узнаю?

— Я надеялся на это, — сухо ответил тот.

— Зачем на этот раз ко мне пожаловали?

— Знакомая вещь? — Персиваль бросил на стол зачарованную цепь.

— О… — Удивлению Гнарлака не было предела. — Откуда у вас?.. Э-э, нет, дальше ни слова бесплатно, — он перевёл взгляд с цепочки на Тину, потом на Персиваля. — Вот что, я вам расскажу об этой штуке, если вы отдадите её мне.

— Она ваша.

— Даже не торгуетесь? Значит, дела совсем плохи, — подцепив артефакт когтем, Гнарлак сунул его в жилетный карман. — Очень полезная вещь. Помогает скрыть что-либо от лишних глаз, даже заклинания поиска не берут.

Персиваль задумался. Ответ был получен, но осталось чувство недосказанности, будто Гнарлак мог, но почему-то не стал говорить дальше. В этот момент Тина вздохнула и задала вопрос, который мучил каждого из них уже не первый день:

— Мы знаем, что-то готовится. Подозреваю, вы в курсе того, что планирует Гриндельвальд.

— Вы-то сами не догадываетесь, что произойдёт? Неужели вы думаете, что какая-то тюрьма сможет его удержать? Да он бы давно уже сбежал, если бы не захотел повеселиться. А теперь… прошу вас удалиться как можно быстрее.

 

Они сидели на кухне в доме Персиваля и пытались собрать воедино все фрагменты информации, которые удалось получить за время расследования.

— Я понимаю, зачем они использовали этот артефакт, но… — Персиваль посмотрел на второй экземпляр зачарованной цепи. — Меня больше интересует, как эти люди смогли попасть в фамильный склеп.

— Возможно, они использовали какое-то новое заклинание, открывающее замки? — предположила Тина.

— Нет. Этот склеп построил ещё Гондульфус. Защищён настолько сильными чарами, что открыть двери может открыть только тот, в ком есть кровь Грейвзов или принятый в семью по всем правилам. Вот только… Ни Морригану, ни моей сестре не интересны планы Гриндельвальда. Это я по долгу службы вынужден знать о нём и его махинациях. Значит… Полагаю, это Норбери… То-то голос показался мне знакомым. Теперь я уверен в том, что это был он. — Персиваль вертел в руках обломок золотой запонки. — Но зачем было связываться с Гриндельвальдом?

— Может, он останется в выигрыше, даже если план Гриндельвальда провалится?

— Может, и так. Моё устранение ему в любом случае на руку. Теперь — Роквилль. С ним вроде бы всё ясно: он хотел занять моё место, он получил его…

— Вы помните, в воспоминании Норбери предложил свалить всю вину на вас? Вину за что? Мне кажется, они затеяли что-то очень серьёзное… Убийство? Переворот?

— Власть. Гриндельвальду нужна власть над магическим миром, они убрали меня, чтобы подобраться ближе… Серафина… Они хотят убить мадам Президент. — Персиваль и сам был удивлён своей догадке.

— Мистер Грейвз, она нам не поверит…

Размышления Тины прервал настойчивый стук в дверь. На пороге стояла испуганная Куини.

— Куини? Что случилось? — удивилась Тина.

— Тина! Это произошло! — Тина обняла сестру, которую трясло от страха. — На МАКУСА напали, там был Гриндельвальд! Мне удалось сбежать через старый камин архива. Как хорошо, что его не успели отключить!

— Тина, нам нужно в здание конгресса. — Персиваль был полон решимости.

— Хорошо, — кивнула та. — Куини, милая, оставайся здесь, Трэвис о тебе позаботится.

 

***

 

Серафина сидела в своем кабинете, размышляя о том, что кризис благополучно миновал, но всё пошло не так, как ей хотелось бы. Да, Гриндельвальд пойман, а Перси — найден, но то, что с случилось после… Реальность и навалившиеся проблемы заставили её быть жёстче, списать старого друга как лишний груз, мешающий продвигаться вперёд. Нужно быть серьезной и сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас необходимо магическому сообществу. Что же касается Перси, оставалось надеяться только на то, что они никогда больше не увидятся, потому что она просто не сможет смотреть ему в глаза. Новый глава отдела магического правопорядка хоть был и не столь опытен и искусен в чарах, как Перси, но компенсировал это тем, что с педантичной точностью и деликатностью выполнял все президентские приказы, что всецело устраивало Серафину. Пока что.

 

В дверь деликатно постучали.

— Надеюсь, это действительно серьёзно, — откликнулась Серафина и тут же пожалела об этом: сквозь приоткрывшуюся дверь в кабинет проскользнул Роквилль, и выглядел он крайне обеспокоенно.

— Мадам Президент, у меня плохие новости. Гриндельвальду удалось сбежать.

— Что значит «удалось»? — с подозрением спросила Серафина. — У нас самая лучшая и надёжная тюрьма в Америке.

— Подозреваю, у него были сообщники.

— Надеюсь, вы уже организовали преследование?

— Отряд лучших мракоборцев, мэм! Но, мадам Президент, это ещё не всё: наши источники сообщают, что он планирует нападение на МАКУСА.

— Когда? И я бы хотела посмотреть на эти источники.

— Я не уверен, что эти данные достоверны, но здесь небезопасно, на всякий случай вам стоит пройти в убежище, — пробормотал Роквилль, заставляя её пересмотреть своё недавнее мнение о нём. Перси никогда не позволял себе бормотать.

— Хорошо, но не вздумайте останавливать преследование и усильте охрану конгресса.

— Сделаем всё, что в наших силах, мадам Президент, — пообещал Роквилль.

У дверей кабинета Серафину согласно регламенту о внештатных ситуациях ждала группа мракоборцев, которые должны были проводить её в безопасное место. Как только они прибыли на секретный этаж, предназначенный для чрезвычайных случаев, Серафина почувствовала небольшое головокружение, но списала его на усталость и резкую беготню после целого дня сидячей работы. Она ненадолго присела в удобное кресло, но так и не смогла подняться, пока один из мракоборцев не приблизился к ней. Черты его лица менялись на глазах, и она поняла, кого увидит, ещё до того, как превращение завершилось.

— Добрый день, мадам Пиквери, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Вы меня очень обяжете, если не будете кричать. — Он взял стул и устроился напротив неё.

Серафина хотела было ответить ему, но обнаружила, что не может говорить.

— Вижу, вы бы были не против пообщаться. — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся. — Не тратьте усилия напрасно. Будь здесь ваш любимый мистер Грейвз, он подтвердил бы, что попытки ни к чему не приведут. А сейчас, — он заглянул Серафине в глаза, — я хотел бы узнать вас немного ближе.

 

***

 

Когда Персиваль и Тина вошли в здание конгресса, там не было ни души. Похоже, что все работники спрятались или сбежали, опасаясь за свои жизни. Стрелка главных часов, оповещающих об опасности, застыла на красном уровне чрезвычайной угрозы.

 

— Где же все? Никогда не видела МАКУСА столь пустым, — изумилась Тина и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью — её голос многократно отразился от стен, вернувшись искажённым эхом.

— Я надеюсь, что им удалось сбежать, но сейчас куда более важно найти мадам Пиквери. Скорее всего, она на секретном уровне.

— Секретный уровень?

— На то он и секретный. Особый уровень допуска, — пояснил Персиваль. — Безопасное место, где можно укрыться от подобного рода атак. Попасть можно только через этот лифт.

Он дёрнул рычаг, и двери распахнулись.

— Странно… Обычно, чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно подтвердить допуск паролем.

— Мне кажется, нас там не ждёт ничего хорошего, — прошептала Тина, словно боясь снова услышать эхо своего голоса в пустынном зале.

Поднимались наверх они в полной тишине, каждый из них знал, что встреча с Гриндельвальдом будет неизбежна. Когда двери лифта открылись, они вошли в просторный зал, обставленный без особых изысков, круглый коридор которого вёл в несколько комнат. Как и во всей МАКУСА, здесь не было ни души.

— Может, мы опоздали? — прошептала Тина.

— Нет… Гриндельвальд здесь, как и Серафина. Он ждёт меня, я чувствую это.

Неожиданно дверь одной из комнат распахнулась, будто приглашая их войти.

— Тина, — привлёк её внимание Персиваль. — Здесь можно аппарировать, уходи, это слишком опасно.

— Нет, мистер Грейвз, я помогу вам, — уверенно отказалась Тина, держась, похоже, на чистом упрямстве.

— Хорошо, ты же помнишь, как мы действовали в прошлый раз?

— У вас с собой есть ещё один?.. — удивилась та.

Персиваль кивнул и первым вошёл в комнату.

 

Гриндельвальд расположился на одном белоснежных из диванов, рядом с ним в неестественной позе сидела Пиквери. Увидев их с Тиной, он улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер. И вы здесь, Тина, как всегда не к месту… Мы с мадам Пиквери ждали только Персиваля.

Тина промолчала.

— Как вы узнали, что я приду? — спросил Персиваль.

— Ну… — Гриндельвальд развёл руками. — Я подумал, что такой человек, как вы, просто не сможет оставить в беде свою женщину.

— Она не… — осёкся Персиваль.

— Почему-то я знал, что вы так и ответите, — с усмешкой произнёс Гриндельвальд.

— Что вам нужно?

— Мне? Сущий пустяк. Я хочу изменить наше общество к лучшему, — он встал с дивана и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Сейчас оно несовершенно, и мне не нравится, что нам приходится прятаться.

Персиваль и Тина переглянулись, воспользовавшись увлеченностью Гриндельвальда речью о изъянах магического мира. Персиваль достал из кармана пальто замедлитель и подбросил в воздух. Реакция Гриндельвальда была быстрой, он попытался перехватить пузырёк, но Персиваль оказался быстрее и успел активировать зелье. У них было всего несколько секунд. Гриндельвальд, тратя чудовищное количество сил, сопротивлялся замедляющим время чарам и с каждым мгновением двигался всё быстрее.

Персиваль подхватил Серафину и Тина перенесла их подальше от здания конгресса.

 

Когда время в комнате восстановилось, Гриндельвальд сел обратно на диван и ухмыльнулся:

— Вот же хитрец!

 

***

 

После инцидента с побегом и нападением на МАКУСА общественность начала обвинять мадам Президент в некомпетентности, однако той удалось сгладить ситуацию, вернув на пост главы отдела магического правопорядка мистера Грейвза, который вместе с мракоборцем Голдштейн представил совету неоспоримые доказательства присутствия в конгрессе шпионов и сторонников Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

Сам тёмный волшебник, по слухам, вернулся в Европу, где его ждали некие «незаконченные дела».

 

***

 

Казалось бы, жизнь потекла как прежде, до того, как её попытался разрушить Гриндельвальд: работа, совещания у мадам Президент и брифинги с подчинёнными. Но кое-что изменилось. Теперь Персиваль не доверял совсем никому, кроме Трэвиса, сестры и деда. Исключение составляла разве что Тина, как хороший друг и напарник. И ещё он перестал задерживаться на работе и предпочитал проводить больше времени дома, пусть даже обдумывая подробности расследований.

Отношения с Серафиной были… Сложными. Он всё никак не мог простить ей быстрое отстранение и столь же стремительно возвращение, она, видимо, понимала его неприязнь или даже чувствовала себя виноватой. Общаться они продолжали, но только строго по делу.

 

Однажды, разбирая для мадам Президент отчёты об особо опасных делах, Персиваль задумался о том, что было бы неплохо помириться с ней. Ему хотелось выслушать её аргументы, простить её и даже извиниться — за прошлые обиды и слова, что они наговорили друг другу.

— Серафина, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой не как с президентом Пиквери, — начал он, откладывая в сторону законченную папку. — Ты никогда не думала о том, чем хочешь заняться после того, как закончится твой президентский срок?

— Закончится? — переспросила она сухо. — Как скоро?

— Выборы следующей осенью. Ты хочешь остаться?

— Конечно, хочу. Иначе я могу не успеть, — в её голосе прорезались панические нотки. — Ты поддержишь меня? Поддержишь, Перси? Я не хочу проводить реформу так скоро, людей надо подготовить. Мне надо больше времени. Больше времени!

Её голос сорвался на визг, она взмахнула руками, и бумаги разлетелись в стороны. Персиваль вскочил, желая не то обнять её, не то окатить водой, чтобы прекратить внезапную истерику, и тут она успокоилась.

— Конечно поддержишь, — очень рассудительно и очень ровно сказала она. — Я же приняла тебя обратно. Тебя и твою Голдштейн. Мы вместе победили Гриндельвальда и вытащили страну из кризиса. Они не смогут меня заменить теперь, когда все ниточки у меня в руках. Ещё немного, и мы выйдем из тени.

Серафина вдруг замолчала и посмотрела прямо на него.

— Благодарю за вашу помощь, мистер Грейвз. Вы больше не нужны сегодня. Можете быть свободны.

Он не посмел перечить и вышел из кабинета.

 

Конечно, у неё и раньше бывали срывы — в самом начале. Но в то время она не выгоняла его из кабинета, предпочитая запираться там вместе в ним. Сейчас… Сейчас Серафина вела себя как одержимая.

Только дома Персиваль понял, что машинально поймал и сунул в карман один из листков, разлетевшихся со стола мадам Президент. Он развернул неровно сложенную бумагу и пробежал глазами.

— Что за чушь? — пробормотал он и вчитался внимательнее. Кажется, ему достался только небольшой кусочек будущей реформы, но даже он заставил ужаснуться.

— Трэвис, перо и чернила! — потребовал Персиваль, перечитав бумагу в третий раз. — И выясни, где сейчас находится Морриган и можно ли с ним связаться.

Поздно винить себя за то, что не спросил сразу, что не копал слишком глубоко, уберегая Серафину от лишних волнений, и потому упустил время. Теперь бессмысленно будет спрашивать прямо, о чём именно говорил с ней Гриндельвальд в той комнате или проверять, какие заклинания накладывал. Не говоря уже о зельях.

Что ж… Завтра он успокоит её, пообещав поддержку, и выиграет этой маленькой ложью целый год.

 

***

 

Президент Пиквери заботилась о магах Соединённых Штатов Америки на протяжении двух беспрерывных сроков правления. В 1928-м году она покинула свой пост, чтобы никогда больше не возвращаться в политику.


End file.
